Apuesta Mortal
by EnterradoR
Summary: Naruto desafiará a Sasuke en una terrible apuesta. ¿El motivo? La felicidad de Sakura.
1. Capítulo Primero

_Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y asociados._

* * *

_¡Hola! Este es mi octavo fic de Naruto :D Está ambientado en un universo alterno y tendrá dos capítulos. Ojalá les guste tanto como a mí escribirlo. De cualquier forma si no les gusta, el odio y la arena son bien recibidos por mí ;D_

* * *

**_Apuesta Mortal_**

* * *

Por fin el término de la preparatoria había llegado y Sasuke Uchiha sintió una gran satisfacción debido a ello: ya no tendría que verle más las caras a ninguno de sus estúpidos compañeros. Sobre todo a ese imbécil que tanto lo envidiaba: Naruto Uzumaki. Muy pronto entrarían a la universidad y, aunque existía la posibilidad de que su rival lograse entrar a la misma que él, dudaba mucho que escogiera la misma carrera. Sería el colmo de la mala suerte compartir aulas inclusive en la universidad y la vida no podía ser tan injusta.

Como el proceso de entrega de notas por fin había terminado, ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí. No lo invadieron sentimientos de nostalgia o melancolía al pensar que no volvería nunca más a la institución en la que se había educado durante toda su adolescencia. Él no formaba lazos sentimentales con nadie y en la universidad ocurriría del mismo modo. Los enlaces sólo servirían como distracciones de sus verdaderos objetivos, además de generarle fútiles problemas. Alguien como él, muy superior al resto de personas en inteligencia y capacidades, no necesitaba tales cosas. ¿Para qué tener amigos? Él era muy fuerte y nunca necesitaría ayuda de nadie. Su orgullo siempre lo sostendría y así sería hasta el final de sus días. Algo tan inútil como las amistades o el amor se lo dejaba a los débiles de mente que le temían a la soledad o que requerían apoyo de los demás para subirse la moral ante lo deplorables que eran sus vidas. Él, en cambio, era Sasuke Uchiha. Un ser humano que estaba por sobre el resto y que no dudaba en gritar a los cuatro vientos tal destino.

Así, caminó hacia la salida de la preparatoria sin darse cuenta de que una chica de cabellos rosas lo miraba atentamente a decenas de pasos...

Evidentemente la chica que lo observaba era Sakura Haruno, quien era acompañada por su mejor amiga, Ino Yamanaka. Aunque la de cabellera rosa no conocía lo suficiente a Uchiha, no era algo difícil suponer que él no asistiría a la gran fiesta de despedida, dado que se relacionaba con los demás lo estrictamente necesario. Amigos no hacía y tampoco le interesaba. De hecho, «asocial» y «misántropo» eran calificativos que le calzaban como una llave en su cerradura.

Entre sus muchos intentos de acercamiento, Haruno había logrado conocer someramente a Sasuke. Conocerlo lo suficiente como para enamorarse de él. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo él cortó los incipientes lazos sentimentales de la nada, sin darle la oportunidad de que se acercara nuevamente. Se volvió más agresivo y arisco que antes y no hubo retroceso posible. Así, por más que trató de forjar una amistad con él, nunca pudo lograrlo. Todos sus intentos fueron cortados de manera tajante.

De todas maneras, a Sakura le seguía encantando el misterio que Sasuke generaba a su alrededor, la soledad que desprendía y esa mirada con ciertos matices de tristeza. Y claro, obviamente también su físico, pues era innegable que Uchiha estaba entre los chicos más guapos que hubiera visto jamás.

A Ino también le había gustado Sasuke desde el primer momento, pero, a diferencia de Sakura, tal atracción no le había durado por mucho tiempo. Y afortunadamente era así, pues cualquier chica que se fijara en alguien como él estaba destinada a sufrir inexorablemente. Bastaba que Sasuke abriera la boca para romper cualquier ilusión amorosa.

Aún así, y gracias a su actitud de chico malo aderezado con ese halo misterioso, muchas féminas estaban vueltas locas por él. Eso sin contar que también disponía de una fortuna sideral y para muchas aquel dinero resultaba tan tentador como el joven que lo poseía.

—Hablaré con Sasuke. Trataré de que venga a la fiesta de despedida —le anunció Sakura a su mejor amiga, quien seguía a su lado.

—No pierdas tu tiempo —la aconsejó Ino con voz dura, ejerciendo su posición de mejor amiga —. No vas a lograr nada. Sabes que él no es capaz de interesarse en nadie, sólo se quiere a sí mismo.

—Eso no es verdad —rechazó Sakura—. Lo que pasa es que nadie ha sido capaz de tocar su corazón. Todos tienen un motivo para ser como son y sabes que Sasuke perdió a toda su familia. No conoce nada más que el dolor. Por eso se refugia tras una máscara de insensibilidad y por eso teme formar vínculos nuevamente. No quiere pasar por ese dolor nuevamente.

—Lo de Sasuke es algo mucho más grave que el miedo al dolor —contradijo con seguridad—. Lo de él es un narcisismo enfermizo y eso no se arregla con una invitación a una fiesta.

—Como sea, no pierdo nada con intentarlo, ¿verdad? Yo sí creo que Sasuke no es más que alguien que se aleja de todos por el dolor. Y estoy segura que yo podría ayudarlo...

Ino dio un largo suspiro que desprendió sabor a inconformidad. —Sé que estás enamorada y no puedes evitarlo, pero eres muy ingenua. Vas a perder otra vez tu tiempo con él. Te lo dice tu mejor amiga y deberías hacerme caso. Hasta ganas de zamarrearte me dan.

Justo en ese instante llegó Naruto Uzumaki, un estudiante que, en un principio, fue alguien promedio o incluso más bajo que eso. Pero gracias al fruto de sus grandes esfuerzos, finalmente logró estar entre las calificaciones más altas de toda la preparatoria. Su rivalidad con Sasuke lo había conminado a mejorar su rendimiento académico de una forma estratosférica.

—¡Hola! ¿Qué tal, chicas? ¿Todo bien? —preguntó animoso, como casi siempre solía ser.

—Lo mismo de siempre: Sakura intentará hablar con Sasuke —declaró la rubia.

—¿De nuevo con lo mismo? ¿No te cansas, Sakura? —reprochó a su mejor amiga sin condescendencias de por medio. Y es que Naruto ardía de rabia cada vez que la veía suspirando por ese maldito prepotente.

—Si se trata de querer ayudar a alguien nunca me cansaré—se defendió ella —. Ahora espérenme; voy con él o se irá definitivamente —dijo al ver que Sasuke ya estaba muy cerca de la puerta de salida. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello a modo de peine y entonces avanzó hacia él.

Naruto negó con su cabeza mientras un mohín relleno de frustración se dibujaba en sus facciones. Ino sólo se encogió de hombros y esperó que sucediera lo que ya sabía de antemano.

Escatimando el tiempo, la bella chica de ojos esmeraldas corrió hacia él para alcanzarlo. —Sasuke —dijo su nombre cuando llegó a su lado.

Él reconoció enseguida aquella voz, mas no detuvo su caminar. —¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con voz antipática, expresando así su molestia. Ni siquiera se giró para darle la cara.

—¿Vendrás a la fiesta de final de año?

—No.

—Lo pasarías bien.

Él por fin detuvo sus pasos y la miró de soslayo, clavándole una mirada sumamente agresiva.

—No me interesas, Sakura. Y nunca me interesarás —le dijo directamente, sin filtros de por medio.

Ella reaccionó dando un paso atrás por la sorpresa adquirida. Por un instante sintió que el suelo tembló, pero en realidad fueron sus piernas las que lo hicieron. Cuando logró huir del asombro propinado, dijo lo siguiente:

—Yo sólo quiero ser tu amiga.

—No necesito ninguna amiga —desdeñó él.

—Sólo me gustaría ayudarte, que pudieras confiar en mí. Si me lo permitieras, yo podría ser tu amiga e incluso más que eso. Es muy triste la carga de soledad que llevas por dentro, Sasuke. Yo podría aliviar esa carga.

—Lo realmente triste es perder el orgullo por alguien a quien no le interesas. Lo realmente triste es ser una arrastrada —lanzó ponzoña verbal sin dudarlo siquiera. Muy poco le importaba lo que sintiera ella.

—Sasuke... —su voz salió en un tono tan bajo y de manera tan inconsistente que dio la impresión que sus cuerdas vocales se diluían en ácido. Sakura era una chica fuerte, pero igualmente los desprecios y desaires de Sasuke lastimaban mucho su corazón. Y esta vez no fue la excepción.

—Adiós, Sakura. Espero jamás volver a verte —le dijo de forma cruel y displicente, mientras reanudaba tranquilamente su marcha con las manos en los bolsillos.

Ella se sintió sin fuerzas para detenerlo. Sasuke podía ser alguien muy hiriente, eso lo sabía bien. Lo que no podía entender es que pudiera tratar así a alguien que sólo quería ayudarlo; alguien que deseaba apoyarlo de corazón. Lo más lamentable de todo es que probablemente esta sería la última vez que se verían en la preparatoria y lo recién vivido sería el último recuerdo que Sakura tendría de él: uno en que la ofendía sin miramientos, irradiando a través de todo su talante una inquina realmente perturbadora.

Así de triste resultó la última vez que intercambiarían palabras...

Ella, empero y a pesar de todo, lo quería. Probablemente incluso lo amaba y es por ello que tenía la meta de entrar a la misma universidad que él. Sakura sabía que detrás de su máscara de frialdad artificial había una persona que llevaba un sufrimiento muy grande encima. Si lograba tocar su corazón, estaba segura que podría cambiar las cosas. Muchos le habían dicho que perdía su tiempo, pero ella tenía la seguridad de que algo más que oscuridad habitaba en Sasuke. Que su desdén y desprecio hacia los demás sólo era una coraza que le servía para disminuir su dolor interno. Que para poder sobrevivir al dolor, el decidió convertirse en dolor. Pero quien lograra sacar a flote el lado bueno que escondía, encontraría a un hombre realmente valioso. Ella era algo así como un cazador de tesoros que, a pesar de tener todas las probabilidades en contra, no cejaba en su empeño de encontrar el cofre de oro del pirata.

Naruto, a lo lejos, sintió una rabia tremenda al ver la tristeza y la desilusión plasmada en el semblante de Sakura. Le dolía verla sufriendo así por alguien que no valía la pena. Si tan siquiera sufriera por un chico decente... Ni siquiera pedía uno que fuera un ángel, sino uno decente. Sasuke no merecía tener a una mujer tan noble y entregada como Sakura. Uchiha no la merecía ni ahora ni nunca, pero lamentablemente uno no podía elegir de quién se enamoraba. Él mismo sabía aquello mejor que nadie...

Resistió sus ingentes ganas de incrustar sus nudillos en la cara de aquel patán y le dio prioridad a su mejor amiga, acercándose para intentar consolarla. Ella, entretanto, intentaba encarcelar las lágrimas en la prisión esbozada por sus párpados cerrados. Sin embargo, a pesar de su esfuerzo, sentía que un par de ellas se liberarían muy pronto a través de los rabillos.

—¿Estás bien, Sakura? —preguntó Naruto, mientras una intensa furia hacía ignición a través de todas sus células.

—Sí —mintió sin tapujos, pero escondiéndole el rostro para que no viera el par de lágrimas fugitivas que finalmente no consiguió detener.

—Ese maldito no tiene ningún derecho de tratarte así —cerró los puños fuertemente. No era necesario mirarla para saber que el dolor se estaba deslizando por sus mejillas—. Debería agradecer que alguien tan especial como tú se fije en él.

—Tranquilo, Naruto, estaré bien —intentó calmar el dolor ardiente que restallaba en sus luceros, a la vez que hacía lo mismo con la furia de su gran amigo. Disimuladamente, enjugó la evidencia líquida de su dolor.

—Ahora mismo le voy a partir la cara —vociferó el rubio, perdiendo los estribos—. Le voy a incrustar mis nudillos de tal forma que tendrá que hacerse cirugía plástica. Me cansé de verte sufrir por ese idiota —se arremangó para cumplir lo recién dicho.

—Déjalo en paz. Si le dañas me voy a enojar contigo. Y es en serio.

—¿Y todavía lo defiendes? —protestó iracundo.

—La violencia no hará que él cambié, Naruto. La violencia sólo causa más violencia. ¿De verdad crees que pelearte con él serviría de algo? Lo que él necesita es apoyo, amistad, cariño, amor. Esas cosas sí que son útiles y no puñetazos en la cara. El afecto es el mejor remedio de todos.

—Eres muy ingenua, Sakura —intervino Ino, que había llegado a su lado también—. Personas como él no cambian. Sasuke está podrido por dentro y ya no tiene vuelta atrás —sentenció sin dar lugar a dudas. Luego buscó apoyo en Naruto, quien, estaba segura, concordaría cien por ciento con su afirmación —. ¿Verdad que sí, Naruto?

Pero el aludido no hizo lo que Ino esperaba; sólo guardó silencio. La verdad era que él también quería creer que Sasuke podía cambiar. De hecho, Uchiha le recordaba a sí mismo. También había perdido a sus padres, también llevaba un dolor incontenible por dentro. La única diferencia entre ellos es que él si abrió su corazón a las personas que valían la pena. Sasuke, en cambio, optó por el camino contrario.

¿Acaso sería muy tarde para que él cambiase? ¿Acaso era muy idealista pensar que sí podía hacerlo? No lo sabía realmente, pero quería creer que no todo estaba perdido respecto a él. Y ahora era el momento de hacer algo tanto por Sakura como por aquel a quien consideraba su némesis.

—Yo creo que Sasuke sí puede cambiar —Ino y Sakura quedaron boquiabiertas ante la sorpresiva respuesta del blondo. Conocían la gran rivalidad que ambos tenían y lo normal hubiese sido que sólo le dedicara palabras odiosas—. Quizás sea muy idealista pensarlo así, pero eso es lo que creo. Lo malo es que él está totalmente cerrado; tiene su alma enclaustrada en una habitación en que sólo existe la oscuridad. Para ayudarlo a encontrar la luz, primero hay que hacerlo reaccionar. Sólo entonces podrá aceptar apoyo y abrir su corazón. Sólo entonces podrá hacer amigos. Para lograr que cambie, primero tiene que recibir un fuerte remezón.

Tanto Ino como Sakura profundizaron todavía más su asombro. Naruto era un chico distraído y sonriente, pero esta vez lucía muy distinto. Su semblante galopaba a través de una seriedad impresionante. De hecho, inclusive hierática. Ambas intercambiaron cómplices miradas y entendieron que el rubio era quien mejor podía entender a Sasuke, puesto que había tenido que pasar por algo muy parecido: la pérdida de sus padres. Las circunstancias fueron diferentes, pero el hecho era el mismo. Por eso Naruto podía comprenderlo mejor que nadie.

—¿Entonces cómo quieres hacerlo reaccionar? —cuestionó Sakura.

Él pareció dar una respuesta apretando su puño diestro con suma fuerza.

—¿A golpes? —dedujo Ino por aquel gesto, mientras destilaba fidedigna emoción. Sasuke realmente se merecía que alguien le diera una buena tunda y Naruto era el más apropiado para hacerlo.

—No —contestó él—. Aunque deteste admitirlo, Sakura tiene razón. Los golpes no arreglarán nada.

La de cabellos rosas parpadeó dos veces, muy sorprendida, puesto que Naruto le diera la razón en algo era un milagro que ocurría cada eclipse de sol. Una vez extinguida su sorpresa, suspiró aliviada por sus palabras. Lo último que quería ver era una pelea entre su mejor amigo varón y el chico que amaba.

—¿Y entonces qué harás? —preguntó Haruno.

—Ya lo verás —Naruto esbozó una pequeña sonrisa misteriosa.

Volvió a bajar sus mangas, puesto que pelear ya no era el sendero a seguir. Sakura, invadida por un mal presentimiento, intentó detener a su mejor amigo tomándolo del brazo, pero Naruto se desembarazó hábilmente de ella. Presto y dispuesto, se dirigió trotando hacia su eterno rival antes de que desapareciera definitivamente. Ya había cruzado el umbral del edificio, pero, para llegar al estacionamiento, Sasuke tenía que atravesar todo el campus, de modo que tuvo la seguridad que aún no abordaba su automóvil. Cuando llegó con él, Naruto se puso por delante, encarándolo a la vez que aceraba su mirada.

—Te desafío, Sasuke —lo apuntó con su índice y alzó su voz al máximo volumen para que todos los que estuviesen cerca escucharan. Naruto consiguió lo que quería, pues los pocos que estaban alrededor dirigieron sus miradas hacia ellos. La gran rivalidad que ambos tenían era conocida por el 90% de la preparatoria y no se perderían un nuevo capítulo de la historia. Probablemente el episodio que la concluiría con un ganador definitivo, ya que a partir de ahora todos emprenderían diferentes rumbos.

Uchiha aplicó supremo desdén en su mirada, diciéndole a Naruto a través de ella que era poca cosa; que ni siquiera merecían respirar el mismo aire. En menospreciar a los demás era un gran experto, de forma que ni siquiera tuvo que esforzarse en ello. Pasó por al lado del rubio y siguió la ruta hacia el estacionamiento en donde descansaba su Lamborghini, pero Naruto, desde atrás, lo detuvo asiéndolo firmemente por el hombro.

—No te escaparás esta vez, cobarde.

Él lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—No tengo ningún asunto que tratar con un miserable como tú —sacudió su hombro para sacarse de encima la mano de su eterno rival.

—Claro que sí tienes. Si es que eres lo suficientemente hombre, claro —dijo haciendo buen uso de la provocación—. Te desafío a una apuesta.

—Digas lo que digas, nada que tenga que ver contigo me interesa en lo absoluto —. Dicho esto, siguió caminando para enfatizar todavía más la realidad tras sus palabras.

Naruto no lo tomó por el hombro esta vez, pues sabía perfectamente que Sasuke se detendría al escuchar cuál sería el premio para el ganador.

—Si tú ganas esta apuesta, me arrodillaré ante ti y admitiré delante de todos que eres mejor que yo.

Tal como lo había previsto el de ojos azules, Sasuke detuvo su caminar instantáneamente. Debía admitir que era una oferta muy tentadora ver a Naruto humillándose ante él. Era lo que ansiaba prácticamente desde el primer momento que lo conoció. ¿Pero cuál sería su castigo por perder?

Sasuke lo miró de soslayo. —¿Y si yo pierdo?

—Si tú pierdes tendrás que abrirle tu corazón a Sakura; ser un amigo para ella y darle la oportunidad amorosa que se merece. Una verdadera oportunidad.

La aludida en la apuesta había llegado junto a ellos y debajo de sus párpados, sus luceros evidenciaron la gran sorpresa que le significaron esas palabras. Realmente sintió que su corazón se había desarmado como un rompecabezas. Lo normal era que su mejor amigo quisiera el mismo premio de vuelta. Ver a Sasuke de rodillas y humillándose ante él, pero no fue así. Lo que él quería era otorgarle una oportunidad con Sasuke. En realidad era una gran jugada, pues de esa manera podría ayudarlos a ambos: tanto al asocial Uchiha para que abriera su corazón, como también a ella en conseguir su amor...

—Naruto... —musitó su nombre, mientras una oleada de emociones divergentes se apoderaban de ella.

Sakura y Naruto eran amigos desde la infancia y él le había confesado su amor hacía varios años atrás, cuando ambos contaban con apenas doce años. Sin embargo, ella nunca se había sentido atraída por el rubio y no dudó en rechazar sus intenciones románticas. Muchas cosas habían pasado desde entonces y Naruto nunca más volvió a insistir en el tema. Así, todo parecía haber caído en el pozo del olvido. Sin embargo, muchas veces las amigas de Sakura le dijeron que él la miraba como lo hace un hombre completamente enamorado: desplegando una ternura y un afecto sin igual. Uno que gritaba que la amaba con toda el alma...

Ella tenía la sospecha de que aquel sentimiento no había quedado atrás. O por lo menos no del todo. Y aún así Naruto lucharía por ella; lucharía para que consiguiera una oportunidad con Sasuke...

Mientras tanto, el semblante impasible que esbozaba Uchiha no estaba en consonancia con la tormenta que comenzaba a hervir a través de sus fibras espirituales. Sopesó lo que podía ganar y lo que podía perder. Ciertamente humillar a Naruto y derrotarlo definitivamente era lo que deseaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Habían forjado una colosal rivalidad, puesto que el joven rubio era el único que había logrado superarlo en la mitad de los talleres que involucraban deportes y hasta en ciertas materias estudiantiles. No obstante, si perdía ante él tendría que pagar un precio muy alto. Abrir su corazón era algo que no había hecho con nadie y que tampoco deseaba hacer. ¿Realmente valía la pena quedar expuesto sólo por ver a Naruto arrodillado ante él?

No supo cuanto tiempo se hundió en la importante y decisiva disyuntiva, pero cuando tomó conciencia de que quizás estaba demorando mucho su respuesta, reaccionó diciendo lo siguiente:

—No acepto. Verte de rodillas mientras dices que soy mejor que tú no me generaría ningún placer. Sé muy bien que te supero y que soy más hombre que tú.

—¿Tienes miedo, verdad? —imprimió un hiriente tono burlón—. Es normal que lo tengas, ya que sabes perfectamente que perderías contra mí. Tal como perdiste en el tenis —le recordó su victoria más importante. Aquella que estaba seguro a él más le había dolido.

Sasuke no pudo evitar cerrar su puño izquierdo; por la fuerza utilizada, los nudillos sobresalieron por encima del cuero negro de sus guantes. El maldito Naruto le había dado precisamente un intangible gancho al hígado. El tenis era su deporte favorito y el más acorde a su personalidad, pues, a diferencia del fútbol u otros deportes de equipo, no necesitaba de compañeros para ganar. Sólo dependía de sí mismo para alcanzar la victoria. Y Naruto le había ganado la final del torneo escolar en un partido realmente épico, que apenas se decidió por detalles. Seguramente de la misma manera se había sentido Federer perdiendo ante Nadal la final de Wimbledon.

—Estamos a mano. Tú perdiste en la natación —le recordó su mayor victoria. La que él también sabía que al rubio le había dolido más. Desde un principio, Naruto se jactaba de nadar incluso mejor que un tiburón, pero él se encargó de demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba.

Habían tenido más competencias tanto en deportes como en las notas estudiantiles, pero los dos asuntos ya mencionadas eran los que más apasionaban a ambos. Por lo tanto perder en ellos fue lo que realmente les hizo sufrir.

—Y por lo mismo —inició Naruto su respuesta— este es el momento preciso para decidir quién es el mejor de los dos. Quiero verte llorar como una niña después de demostrarte que yo soy el número uno y además cien veces más hombre que tú. De veras —sonrió muy seguro de lo dicho.

Pensativo, Sasuke no dijo nada durante unos segundos. ¿Cuál sería la apuesta de Naruto? Si era alguien inteligente, seguramente lo desafiaría en algo en que él tendría la ventaja y sería un riesgo aceptar.

—¿Por qué te lo piensas tanto? —lanzó de manera mordaz—. Siempre supe que en el fondo eras un cobarde —esbozó una sonrisa victoriosa, cargando su mirada con un matiz relleno de desprecio y lástima.

—¡Ya cállate! —gritó exasperado a la par de enfurecido. Generalmente podía alardear un control total de sus emociones, pero el desgraciado rubio era su maldito talón de Aquiles. Odiaba cuando Naruto se daba esas ínfulas de mejor que él. Nadie era mejor que él. ¡Nadie! Por eso cuando hacía alardes de superioridad y lo miraba realmente como alguien inferior, sentía que un hervidero de emociones negativas estallaban en su alma. Un hervidero que simplemente no lograba camuflar ni contener. —Si quieres apostar contra mí, entonces hagámoslo de una vez. Te demostraré que en cualquier cosa tú sólo eres una basura en comparación conmigo. ¡Te veré arrodillado ante mí y besándome los pies!

Naruto sonrió satisfecho. Había conseguido lo que quería. —Eso no pasará porque el ganador seré yo —se apuntó a sí mismo con el pulgar y, con una seguridad impresionante, desdeñó el futuro planteado por su rival.

—Ya lo veremos. Te aseguro que durante el resto de tu patética existencia te arrepentirás de esto —alardeó tanta o más seguridad que el blondo.

Gracias a la gélida brisa invernal los árboles del estacionamiento agitaron sus copas, como si se contagiaran con la emoción que irradiaban los contrincantes. Los cabellos morenos de Sasuke y los dorados de Naruto aletearon de la misma forma, mientras que la húmeda luz crepuscular teñía de vívida sangre el cielo. El sol no deseaba ser testigo de lo que pronto sucedería, de modo que pronto le cedería su trono en el firmamento a la diosa llamada luna, quien era más ávida de presenciar enfrentamientos y tempestades humanas.

De súbito, más jóvenes comenzaron a rodear a los rivales. El rumor de que algo importante estaba sucediendo cerca del estacionamiento se esparció como un virus y pronto el grupo de curiosos se convirtió en un verdadero tumulto que se reunió en torno a ellos.

—Dime de una vez en qué consiste tu apuesta —exigió Sasuke—. En cualquier cosa que quieras, te haré tragar el sabor de la derrota.

Naruto ya había pensado apuestas que sirvieran para dirimir quien era el mejor y más hombre de los dos. Se le habían ocurrido muchas cosas como ver quien comía más arañas peludas sin vomitar, quien cortaba las colas de más lagartijas en un día o quien miraba por más tiempo al sol antes de quedar ciego, entre muchas otras ideas disparatadas. Y tras tantos debates mentales, llegó a la apuesta perfecta para demostrar quién de los dos era el más hombre. De hecho, la hubiera propuesto mucho antes, pero necesitaba contar con dieciocho años para realizarla.

—Conoces el camino de Jiren, ¿verdad?

Lo recién nombrado por Naruto era una carretera ya fuera de servicio desde hacía tiempo, sustituida por un puente mucho menos peligroso, dado que éste no tenía curvas y atravesaba el cordón montañoso en vez de rodearlo. En cambio, el camino de Jiren tenía algunas curvas pronunciadas, pero la realmente peligrosa era la que se encontraba en la punta norte y que estaba a escasos metros de un abismo de enorme altura. Numerosos accidentes fatales habían ocurrido allí y, precisamente por ello, la carretera de Jiren había sido reemplazada. De hecho, si uno atisbaba en la orilla del precipicio, oxidados y destartalados restos de automóviles y camiones aparecían en el fondo todavía.

—Claro que conozco el camino de Jiren —confirmó el de cabellos morenos.

—Bien, la apuesta es muy simple: manejaremos a doscientos kilómetros por hora hacia el precipicio y el primero que frene, pierde. Y lo haremos ahora mismo. Así por fin veremos quién es el más hombre de los dos.

—¿Pero qué demonios? Naruto, se pueden matar los dos —intervino Sakura, farfullando muy asustada—. ¿Qué pasa si ninguno frena a tiempo? ¡Van a caer los dos al abismo y terminarán muertos! —exclamó mientras su corazón se retorcía violentamente.

—Acepto —dijo Sasuke, sin tomar en cuenta las palabras de la fémina de cabellos rosas—. Te demostraré que tengo más huevos que tú.

Naruto sonrió satisfecho.

El tiempo pareció deformarse y entrar a un inusitado ralentí. Ambos se miraron de forma penetrante y sumamente agresiva. No era sólo la enemistad causada por rivalidad lo que ahora desplegaban sus miradas; había algo más en ellas: inquina, aversión y odio. La tensión se apoderó de todo el ambiente y los testigos ni siquiera se atrevían a hablar en voz alta. Lo único que se escuchaba eran cuchicheos y susurros. Todos eran conscientes de que el orgullo que ambos poseían los estaba llevando a poner en juego sus vidas sin ningún tipo de vacilación. Y esta vez nada ni nadie podría detener este inevitable desafío.

Sakura los escrutó atentamente, mientras su rostro adquiría un color tan blanco como el de una hoja de papel. Sintió, genuinamente, que alguien estaba dejando caer cubos de hielo en su espalda. Enseguida, un presentimiento oscuro se manifestó a través de una feroz terciana que pisoteó cada una de sus células. Esta vez no era un desafío más; no era como ninguna de las competencias anteriores. Por los semblantes de cada uno y por lo enorme de su rivalidad, quedó claro que em esta ocasión estaban dispuestos incluso a dar sus vidas si con eso conseguían la victoria. Fue entonces que un fulminante pavor se apoderó de su alma y un horrible presentimiento la golpeó cual puñetazo a la cara...

Uno de los dos moriría esta noche.

Sacudió su cabeza para remover también el cariz de su predicción. ¡No! No podía ser tan dramática ni pájaro de mal agüero. Respiró profundo y se golpeó suavemente la frente para alejar la dirección funesta que habían adquirido sus pensamientos.

—Chicos, deténganse por favor —pidió Sakura aunando la ingenua esperanza de que todavía podía haber marcha atrás. —Naruto, detén esta locura. Yo no necesito, ni quiero, que Sasuke me dé una oportunidad por pagar una apuesta. Y mucho menos por una tan peligrosa —le pidió a su mejor amigo, pues sabía que él sería más accesible que el Uchiha.

—Digas lo que digas la apuesta ya está sellada, Sakura. Y yo jamás retracto mi palabra —rechazó él su petición.

Mientras tanto, el tumulto anterior se había transformado inclusive en algo más grande. Era una verdadera horda la que había rodeado a los apostadores. La decisión de esas miradas dejaba claro que se jugarían la vida sin temor ni dudas y, por ello, una emoción morbosa y pérfida se apoderó de todos los presentes. Un morbo que arrojaba sus ésporas a través de toda la atmósfera para quien deseara inhalarlas. La enfermiza emoción que la gente estaba experimentando debía ser muy parecida a la de los espectadores del coliseo romano cuando dos gladiadores combatían a muerte.

Los comentarios paulatinamente fueron aumentando su volumen a la par de la emoción. Aguijoneados por la mórbida expectación, la congregación allí reunida comenzó a subirse a sus automóviles, tomando dirección hacia el camino de Jiren. Y los que no tenían vehículos eran invitados por algún amigo que si tenía. Así que sin duda alguna, habrían muchos espectadores en el tramo final de la carretera, esperando ansiosamente ver quien sería el ganador o si ambos se terminaban matando por culpa de sus egos. Se quisiera o no, era algo emocionante ver hasta qué punto eran capaces de llegar los dos con tal de alcanzar la victoria. Y algunos inescrupulosos hasta deseaban que les ocurriera un accidente fatal a los dos, puesto que tanto Sasuke como Naruto tenían acérrimos enemigos.

Sakura, asombrada, había perdido su vista en el sinuoso movimiento del gentío. Y cuando volvió a mirar a los apostadores, ellos también caminaban en dirección a sus respectivos vehículos. Extinguiendo el peso de la sorpresa, corrió directamente hacia su gran amigo y lo tomó del brazo para detener la demencia que se estaba fraguando.

—Detén esta locura —le exigió al rubio.

—No insistas, Sakura. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Ella llevó una mano al pecho, afligida. Quería apaciguar los latidos desbocados y rellenos de preocupación que enviaba su corazón.

—Si continúan uno de los dos va a morir. Mi corazón me lo está diciendo, Naruto.

—Yo jamás retracto mi palabra. Y esta es la única forma de conseguir que Sasuke reaccione. Sé que tiene el honor para cumplir su palabra y si gano se abrirá contigo.

—Idiota, este no es cualquier desafío, están exponiendo sus vidas por culpa de su estúpido ego y orgullo. Sí, sólo por el maldito orgullo —aseveró completamente convencida—. En el fondo no lo estás haciendo por mí ni por Sasuke, lo haces por ti mismo. Lo haces porque quieres derrotarlo. Yo no necesito una oportunidad con él de esta manera. No así. Si realmente hicieras esto para verme feliz, entonces detendrías tu apuesta ahora. ¡Eso es lo que realmente me haría feliz!

Naruto le encajó su mirada azul y le brindó sublime ternura a través de ella. Sabía muy bien que ella amaba a Sasuke, pero eso no quitaba que a él también lo quisiera mucho. No de la forma amorosa que le gustaría, pero ya tenía la madurez suficiente para entender que uno no elegía de quien enamorarse. Simplemente sucedía. Hinata, por ejemplo, estaba completamente enamorada de él. Y, sin embargo, no podía corresponderla. Seguramente lo mismo sentía Sakura respecto a él. Por eso había logrado entenderla muy bien.

Fue entonces que, sin palabras previas ni preparación de ningún tipo, Naruto sólo se dejó llevar por lo que sentía su corazón. Sin disfraces, temor o dudas. Sin adornos ni tampoco aderezos. Cariño, felicidad, emoción, ansias, afecto y entrega se amalgamaron en un único y titánico sentimiento. Y así, venidas desde la nada, pero acompañadas por una linda sonrisa que se ensanchaba, dos mágicas palabras aparecieron y remecieron completamente el aire circundante.

—Te amo.

Ella dio un gran respingo. Sus ojos se abrieron y su rostro petrificó una expresión de absoluta sorpresa.

—¿Qué?

—Te amo con todo mi corazón, Sakura. Y no, no es en la forma infantil de antes o por una competencia contra Sasuke. Te amo de verdad, con todo lo que eso significa. Y si tuviera que dar mi vida por verte feliz, créeme que la daría. No me importaría.

—Naruto...

Él la tomó por el costado de sus brazos, le dio un abrazo plagado de sentires inefables y luego se separó con la emoción desbordándose en cada gota de su semblante.

—Y aunque creas que sólo lo hago por mi orgullo, te aseguro que te equivocas. Si solamente pusiera mi orgullo en juego terminaría perdiendo contra Sasuke. Pero voy a derrotarlo por ti, Sakura. Es algo que tengo que hacer. No importa si lo amas a él, tú me inspirarás a dar lo mejor de mí. Quiero verte feliz, por más que esa felicidad no sea a mi lado. Te la mereces.

Ella quedó sin palabras; completamente absorta en el mutismo. Su mentón tiritó por la emoción incontenible que la abrazó y la abrasó al mismo tiempo. No podía creerlo. Él la amaba tanto que lo que más ansiaba era verla feliz, aunque tal cosa significara perderla definitivamente. Se sintió tan querida, tan consentida y apreciada, que la emoción simplemente sobrepasó cada rincón de su ser. Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido tan amada como ahora. Nunca. Por ello, escalofríos de emoción recorrieron su cuerpo e incluso se humedecieron sus bellos ojos. Lágrimas se anidaron en la cuna ofrecida por ellos; lágrimas que desearon emprender el vuelo a través de sus mejillas. Nunca lo había visto tan serio, tan decidido. Naruto solía ser alegre, despreocupado y dicharachero. En cambio ahora cada palabra suya desbordó una solemnidad increíble. Inclusive... espeluznante.

¿Acaso era una despedida?

De sólo pensar tal idea se le estremeció el corazón de una manera sobrecogedora; inclusive llegó a pensar que alguien se lo estaba estrujando ferozmente con las manos. Una confusión poseyó sus neuronas, impidiéndole pensar de manera coherente. Su cabeza se volvió un amasijo de ideas inconexas y emociones desatadas. El inmenso cariño que sentía por Naruto tanteó cada esquina de su alma, expresándose a través de una magnitud sin precedentes.

No quería que le sucediera nada. No quería perderlo por una maldita apuesta sin sentido. Meditó rápidamente qué hacer para detener esta locura. Se sentía tan inútil que le dolía de verdad. Empero, sentirse de esa forma no ayudaría en nada; en absolutamente nada. Por ello, desterró de raíz tal sentir y decidió emprender decidida acción. Si por las buenas no había dado resultado, entonces sería por las malas.

—Idiota, con mayor razón no voy a dejar que compitas —lo agarró de la solapa, dispuesta incluso a golpearlo si aquello servía para detenerlo.

—Sakura... —musitó él, conmovido por la preocupación de su amada y los ojos acuosos que esgrimía —. Esta rivalidad es inevitable. Hay que saldarla de una vez. Es ahora o nunca.

—Yo... —tambaleó su voz, como su corazón también lo hizo— ... yo te quiero, Naruto. No quiero que te pase nada. Detiene este viaje a la demencia de una vez; ¿o acaso quieres que te golpeé hasta que te rompa los huesos para que no puedas competir?

Naruto se deleitó con el temple y la determinación que exhibían aquellos ojos esmeraldas que tanto le fascinaban. Si era por ella, incluso podría hacer algo que nunca jamás hizo: recular su palabra. Por el amor de su vida sería capaz de cualquier cosa. Simplemente la amaba demasiado como para hacer menos.

Pero cuando la nebulosa de dudas se implantaron en la mente del rubio, habló quien reactivaría la apuesta. A pesar de sólo conocerlo como un enconado rival, Sasuke, de alguna forma, supo ver que la única que podría detenerlo era la entrometida de Sakura. Y de ninguna forma permitiría que la apuesta se cancelara. Lo derrotaría y lo humillaría a cualquier precio. Naruto mismo había iniciado el duelo y ahora tendría que afrontar las consecuencias. La cuenta regresiva ya había iniciado y no podía ser detenida.

—No te metas, Sakura. Esto es un asunto de honor y orgullo —le clavó la ardiente agresividad yacente en sus ojos —. Si entiendes, aunque sea someramente, lo que es el orgullo, entonces no te interpongas.

—Sasuke... —musitó su nombre como solía hacerlo cuando le hablaba duramente. Pero esta vez no amordazaría sus pensamientos por ser él. No esta vez —. Pues no puedo entender que prefieras tu orgullo antes que tu vida. Eres un idiota —bramó con evidente desesperación. A Naruto le había dicho tal palabra infinitas veces, pero esta era la primera ocasión en que ofendía a Uchiha. De todas formas se lo merecía con creces, así que no se arrepintió en lo más mínimo de hacerlo.

Un profuso y conmovedor silencio se hizo; uno que presagia una devastadora tormenta. Sakura examinó las miradas de ambos jóvenes y, para su creciente pesar, comprobó que absolutamente nada había cambiado en ellas... la determinación resplandecía incluso con más fulgor que antes. Sobre los muslos, cerró sus puños por causa de la inmensa frustración que la azotó. Sus emocionadas palabras caían en oídos sordos, dado que ni siquiera pequeños ecos de dudas producía en ellos.

Absolutamente nada cambió.

Ino le puso una mano en el hombro como una manera de darle apoyo. —No hay nada que puedas hacer, Sakura. Por más que patalees no se detendrán, así que vamos juntas al precipicio de una vez. Yo te llevaré en mi automóvil —le ofreció, pues Sakura no contaba con un vehículo para trasladarse. Y de hecho, Yamanaka tampoco lo tendría sino fuera porque sus padres le prestaron el suyo por hoy, gracias a la entrega final de notas.

Entendiendo finalmente que nada de lo que dijera o hiciera podría detenerlos, la fémina de ojos jade terminó apartándose del camino de ambos.

—Gracias por entender —le dijo Naruto emocionado, para luego proseguir el rumbo hacia su corcel de metal.

Los rivales llegaron a sus respectivos automóviles y se detuvieron antes de abordarlos. Sasuke contaba con un exclusivo y lujoso Lamborghini Diablo, herencia de su opulenta familia. Un automóvil de precio astronómico y capaz de alcanzar los cien kilómetros por hora en tan sólo siete segundos. Naruto poseía un mucho más humilde Citroën C3, también obtenido como herencia de sus difuntos padres. Su velocidad de tope era menor que la del Lamborghini y por eso fijó la velocidad promedio de los doscientos kilómetros por hora. La apuesta no se trataba de una carrera realmente, sino de ver quien tenía más coraje para frenar en último lugar. Frenar después de que el otro lo hiciera brindaría la ansiada victoria.

Antes de abordar sus vehículos, Naruto puso ambos codos encima del techo de su Citroën y afirmo el mentón en el dorso de sus manos entrelazadas. Sasuke, en el intertanto, se quitaba su chaqueta de cuero negro. Unos segundos después se enviaron desafiantes miradas que proyectaron intangibles, pero afiladas dagas.

—¿Listo para saborear la derrota?

—Aplica esas palabras para ti mismo —respondió Uchiha.

—Muy bien. Entonces que comience la apuesta más grande de todas.

Dicho esto, ambos abrieron las puertas al mismo tiempo y se introdujeron en sus vehículos.

¿Quién sería el más valiente de los dos? ¿Moriría uno de ellos? ¿O acaso ambos caerían por el precipicio por culpa de sus orgullos? Muy pronto lo descubrirían...

* * *

_Continuará._


	2. Capítulo Segundo

_¡Hola! Antes que todo muchísimas gracias a quienes dieron favs y follows, es todo un honor para mí. Y agradezco especialmente a quienes se dieron el tiempo de dejar un review: Noemitg-chan, CarlosJuan-ad y Adrit126. Siempre es una motivación extra ver gente buena onda y que aprecia lo que uno escribe :D_

_También aviso que fallé en mis cálculos y este fic tendrás más de dos capítulos, pues se me pasó la mano escribiendo. Por ahora, si mis cálculos no me vuelven a fallar, tendrá cuatro capis en total. Por último, también aviso que me inventé una variación genética de albinismo ocular para explicar "científicamente" los ojos de Hinata. Sin más que añadir, ojalá disfruten el capi ;D_

* * *

_**Apuesta Mortal, Capítulo II**_

* * *

Mientras transitaban por la solitaria y abandonada carretera, muchos aprovecharon de disfrutar la bella puesta de sol. Aquél esparcía alegremente las últimas gotas de rebelde luz crepuscular sobre la montañosa y escarpada ladera. Pero, poseído por aquella timidez que lo pintaba de carmín, muy pronto sería desprovisto de su reinado por una criatura de nívea piel, quien ansiaba ostentar su resplandeciente belleza en el majestuoso trono del firmamento. Cuando finalmente el plenilunio tomó posesión de su lugar, una gran caravana de automóviles, motocicletas y bicicletas ya se habían estacionado a los lados del camino. Eran muchos más de los que cualquiera podría haber supuesto en un principio. De hecho, eran tantos que el espacio cercano al precipicio no alcanzó para acogerlos todos y los rezagados debieron estacionarse más atrás, en la orilla demarcada por la ya borrosa línea blanca. Si el camino de Jiren hubiese tenido vida, seguramente se habría sentido regocijado por tener tal cantidad de público después de tanto tiempo.

* * *

Sasuke y Naruto sortearon tres curvas y llegaron al lugar que el rubio quería como punto de partida. El último tramo era una línea recta de muchos kilómetros antes de llegar a la letal curva que, a doscientos kilómetros por hora, significaba un pasaje directo al otro mundo.

Naruto detuvo su automóvil y Sasuke, adivinando que este sería el punto de partida más apropiado, hizo lo mismo.

—Desde aquí partiremos —le gritó Naruto a su archirrival; su voz colándose a través de la ventanilla abierta.

Ambos, sin apagar el motor, se bajaron de sus automóviles y estiraron las piernas, pues, aunque hubiesen querido iniciar de una vez, todavía pasaba gente dispuesta a presenciar la apuesta.

Vieron como la caravana que iba por delante de ellos, terminó transformándose en pequeños puntos luminosos en el horizonte. Mientras tanto, otros vehículos rezagados los adelantaban, a la vez que chicas admiradoras de Sasuke le gritaban su apoyo con entusiasmo. Pronto el camino detrás de ellos fue quedando vacío, mas un taxi negro se estacionó detrás de los contendientes.

Una chica abrió la portezuela perteneciente al puesto de copiloto y exclamó, muy preocupada, el nombre del rubio de ojos azules.

«¡Naruto!»

Aquella voz femenina fue reconocida inmediatamente por el aludido. Podrían pasar cincuenta años sin escucharla y aún así sabría que se trataba de ella. Muy sorprendido, giró su cabeza y musitó el nombre de la recién llegada. La vio bajarse del taxi y correr hacia él, casi estallando en llanto.

Ella era de una familia acaudalada, de modo que perfectamente podría haber manejado su propio coche. Sin embargo, no le llamaba la atención y por ende ni siquiera había intentado conseguir la licencia de conducir. A su corta edad manejar se le hacía estresante. De hecho, había visto peleas y discusiones en plenas calles debido al estrés diario de la gente. Tipos gritándose por las ventanillas «¡aprende a conducir, pedazo de mierda!» no era inspirador precisamente. Incluso una vez presenció una pelea a puñetazos porque uno le dio un topón a otro porque no frenó a tiempo. En los horarios punta ocurría lo peor: en la mañana cuando iniciaba la jornada, o en la noche cuando la gente volvía de sus trabajos. Además de aquello, también contaba con el defecto de ser muy distraída y no quería terminar provocando un accidente. Total, apenas contaba con dieciocho años y tenía tiempo de sobra para obtener la licencia cuando se animase a conseguirla. Por mientras, disponía del taxi que era manejado por Kiba, quien la llevaba regularmente a su hogar. Prácticamente era su chófer particular y un gran amigo también. Pero esta vez el destino asignado por ella había sido muy diferente: apenas Hinata escuchó lo de la terrible apuesta, emprendió rumbo al camino de Jiren para impedirla.

—Detiene esto, por favor —le pidió al llegar a su lado. La agitación se manifestó a través de su voz oscilante. Por la prominente velocidad de su respiración, parecía que hubiese corrido un maratón o algo peor.

Naruto la miró hacia abajo y ella alzó su cabeza para interceptar su azulada mirada. El ángulo opuesto de sus mentones hizo que la evidente diferencia de alturas resaltara todavía más.

—No puedo hacerlo. En serio que no puedo dar marcha atrás.

—Sí puedes. Nunca es tarde para resarcir un error. Y este es uno muy grave —a pesar de que no tartamudeó, su voz igualmente se desmenuzó en un tono frágil y tembloroso.

Naruto sintió el pesar serpenteando a través de su alma. Primero fue Sakura quien se lo había pedido y ahora era Hinata. Con permiso de su amiga Ino, las dos chicas que más quería en el mundo eran ellas. Comenzó a carburar que realmente estaba cometiendo una equivocación. No quería ver a ninguna de las dos preocupadas y sufriendo por su causa, pero si Sakura, la chica que amaba, no había logrado detenerlo, Hinata tenía menos posibilidades todavía...

—Perdóname, pero no puedo echarme para atrás ahora.

El sexto sentido de la fémina, acompañado de la voz excepcional que sólo un presentimiento podía esbozar, se había activado como nunca antes. Sus pensamientos palpitaron mordaz y dañina oscuridad, exclamando a gritos que algo muy malo iba a ocurrir. Por ello, tenía que detener esto a toda costa. Debía hacerlo.

—Naruto, hazlo por quienes te queremos. Haz-hazlo por Sakura —cuanto le dolió nombrarla. Tanto, que podría haber jurado que filosas estalactitas perforaron su corazón en ese instante. Pero aunque le hubiera encantado decir «Hazlo por mí», estaba plenamente consciente de que él estaba enamorado de la recién mencionada.

—Hinata... —su voz disminuyó su volumen por causa de la emoción—. Gracias por tu preocupación. La aprecio mucho, pero puedes estar tranquila. No me pasará nada. De veras.

Sasuke, entretanto, afirmó su espalda contra su Lamborghini, cruzó sus brazos y no prestó mayor atención a la escena. Era un asunto que no le incumbía y curiosidad era una cualidad de la que siempre careció. Le habría gustado tener un cigarrillo a mano, pero había dejado el vicio hacía más de un año atrás y no tenía alguna cajetilla disponible ahora. Simplemente escuchó los motores encendidos que ronroneaban su metálico sonido y proyectó en su mente la futura victoria que obtendría ante su archirrival.

—Entonces prométeme que todo saldrá bien, Naruto —lo conminó a realizar una promesa, puesto que él jamás aceptaría formular una que no pudiese honrar. Y tal como predijo, obtuvo precisamente la respuesta que imaginó.

—No puedo prometer algo que no sé si logre cumplir.

Hinata entrelazó sus trémulas manos por encima de su pecho. Las situaciones extremas siempre hacían aflorar al máximo los sentimientos y las pasiones, como también la verdadera naturaleza del ser. Por eso, no dudaría en gritar de nuevo lo que él ya sabía perfectamente. Después de numerosas indirectas fallidas, y reuniendo fuerzas de flaqueza, se lo había confesado abiertamente hacía semanas atrás. Pero quizás recalcándoselo nuevamente, él tomaría conciencia de que esto era un error. Quizás la emoción que deseaba contagiarle, lo dejaría más susceptible para dar pie atrás esta locura.

—Y-yo te amo, Naruto —las bellas palabras surgieron desde el mismísimo corazón sin que se interpusiera ningún tipo de filtro, aunque un intrínseco sonrojo coloreó sus mejillas y una oleada de sentires hizo lo mismo con su alma —. Por favor, no sigas con esta apuesta.

—Hinata... —dijo su nombre en un susurro casi inaudible, conmovido por el enorme caudal de amor que ella le profesaba. Una inexorable montaña de afecto trepó desde su corazón hacia los ojos.

—Sé bien que no me correspondes... p-pero necesito decírtelo. Toma conciencia de que si te pasa algo, yo voy a morir en vida. Y no sólo yo, también toda la gente que te quiere. Todos quienes te queremos sufriremos lo indecible —sus ojos desnudaron lágrimas, sin vergüenzas ni temores que interfirieran. Con Naruto a su lado, nada más importaba. Sólo él y su bienestar.

Hinata lo amaba tanto; tanto que él no pudo evitar conmoverse. Naruto maldijo que Sakura hubiera logrado adueñarse de su corazón, puesto que, de lo contrario, le habría encantado darle la oportunidad que se merecía. Maldijo al amor y sus caprichos; maldijo que uno no pudiera elegir de quien enamorarse...

—Yo... —los papeles se intercambiaron y esta vez fue él quien tartamudeó— yo no merezco que me ames. Tú eres una mujer increíble y llena de virtudes. Tú te mereces a alguien para quien tú siempre estés en primer lugar. A alguien que te tenga en el sitial más privilegiado de su corazón. Hinata, yo no soy digno de ti. Tú te mereces a alguien mejor que yo, de veras.

—Nunca conoceré a alguien mejor que tú. Nunca —jamás en toda su vida, palabras suyas desbordaron tanta seguridad como las de ahora.

Naruto, haciendo vibrar su espíritu combativo, no dudó un segundo en refutar aquella errónea afirmación. —Gracias por pensar eso de mí, pero no me idealices. Soy alguien lleno de defectos. Te darían ganas de golpearme a menudo —esbozó una pequeña sonrisa tras lo dicho.

Ella consintió su sonrisa formando otra.

—No te idealizo. Sé que estás lleno de ellos, pero tus defectos me gustan también. Eres... —bajó su mirada por la timidez que todavía no lograba aniquilar del todo— eres el chico más especial de todos. P-para mí, lo eres.

—Hinata...

Naruto necesitó inspirar profundamente, pues aquel comentario provocó que su respiración se cortara durante unos segundos. Su corazón, tocado por ella, irradió emoción en cada latido.

—¿Cancelarás la apuesta? —insistió con voz sumisa y suplicante, mientras sus ojos se volvían acuosos y adquirían más brillo por lo mismo.

El aire abandonó los pulmones masculinos a través de un prolongado y amargo suspiro. Estaba a un tris de cancelar la apuesta, pero, imaginarse que Sasuke lo llamaba cobarde, le prohibió hacerlo. En cambio, avanzó tres pasos para llegar a la vera de Hinata, le puso las manos sobre los hombros y tiñó sus ojos azules con despampanante seguridad. Ella alzó la mirada e intercambiaron el mar de emociones que los inundaba a ambos.

—No puedo hacerlo... pero si te sirve de consuelo, te aseguro que no me pasará nada malo.

—¿Me lo prometes?

Si Naruto le mentía y aseguraba algo que ni siquiera él sabía con certeza, Hinata podría estar tranquila. Una mentira blanca era lo mejor para tranquilizarla; ¿acaso sería malo decirle una? Al fin y al cabo si él moría cayendo por el abismo, ella no podría reclamarle después. Sonrió para sus adentros con la cruel broma que esbozó su mente.

Pero no. No le diría una mentira blanca. Aunque quizás ella no quedaría conforme, le diría la verdad. Eso era lo que ella siempre merecía: únicamente la verdad.

—No puedo prometerte que nada malo me pasará, pero sí puedo prometer que haré todo lo posible para evitarlo.

Ella suspiró inconforme. Su respuesta era mejor que nada, pero no era lo que ansiaba escuchar. Por ello, tenía que insistir.

—¿De verdad te cuidarás? ¿De verdad frenarás antes de caer al vacío?

Él proyectó un pequeño silencio. Luego respondió con seguridad:

—Sólo confía en mí.

Naruto, sin dudarlo, se permitió darle un reconfortante y consolador abrazo que serviría para extirpar su preocupación. Nunca había tenido un gesto así con ella, en virtud de que no deseaba ilusionarla en vano. Pero esta vez ni siquiera sabía si permanecería con vida. Quería abrazarla y hacerle sentir que, a pesar de no amarla, ella también era muy importante para él. Demasiado importante.

Hinata disfrutó aquella primera vez entre sus brazos, acurrucando su cabeza contra el fibroso pecho que la cobijaba. Su oído pudo sentir los latidos de su corazón y, de algún modo, sintió que su mal presentimiento se apaciguaba. Un corazón que latía tanta determinación como el de Naruto no podía morir tan joven. La vida no podía ser tan injusta.

Entretanto, el alma del muchacho se conmovió hasta tocar el cénit más profundo del cariño. Un sentir que se expandió de manera esplendorosa por cada recoveco de su alma. ¿Qué era lo que esa chica le provocaba? No era amor, pero sí sabía que era algo muy parecido al susodicho.

Muy pronto, por medio de su riesgosa apuesta, le daría a Sakura la oportunidad que ansiaba tener con Sasuke. Para Naruto, ya era era hora de dejar atrás lo que sentía por ella, pues no tenía ningún futuro. En seis largos años nada entre ellos había cambiado. En cambio, con Hinata sí podían crear algo hermoso e inefable. Con ella sí había un futuro por delante. Algo profundo en su interior lo motivaba a querer hacerla feliz y, precisamente por ello, surgirían las siguientes palabras.

—También te prometo que, cuando esto termine, voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para sacarme del corazón a Sakura definitivamente. Me gustaría mucho corresponderte, porque sé, mejor que nadie, lo que duele cuando el amor no es recíproco —ella, sorprendida, separó su faz del pecho y contactó sus vibrantes luceros con los de él—. Pero para iniciar algo verdadero y lindo contigo, primero tengo que matar lo que siento por Sakura. Para que nazca un amor que fulgure verdad, primero debe morir el que ya siento por ella. Y cuando extinga lo que siento, entonces te daré la oportunidad que te mereces. Es una promesa, Hinata. Y tú sabes que yo siempre cumplo mi palabra.

—Naruto... —se sintió tan invadida de dulces afecciones, que ineludiblemente lágrimas burbujearon en sus ojos. Había sido sobrepasada por la intensa felicidad que embargaba su corazón. Era demasiada como para poder contenerla.

Él desprendió aquellas lágrimas con el dorso de sus dedos y acarició sus mejillas con sublime ternura.

—Ahora ve, Hinata. No llores ni te preocupes. Confía en mí. Confía en mi palabra.

—Siempre he confiado y siempre confiaré en ti... pero no puedo irme sin intentarlo por última vez. Mi conciencia no me lo perdonaría.

Dicho lo último, dirigió su mirada hacia Sasuke y enseguida sus pasos siguieron la corta ruta que guiaba hacia él.

—Sasuke... por favor, ¿tú no podrías detener la apuesta?

Él la conocía por ser su compañera, pero nunca habían intercambiado palabras. Vio claramente como una gran preocupación destellaba en sus extraños y llamativos ojos. Lo que a algunos albinos le sucedía con la piel y cabellos, a ella le sucedía con sus luceros. Hinata tenía un defecto congénito llamado albinismo ocular, pero una mutación muy reciente y nueva en que pupilas e iris se difuminaban en un color muy pálido, prácticamente blanquecino. Había que acercarse a menos de un metro para notar que, efectivamente, Hinata sí tenía pupilas, pero mucho más claras que las de cualquiera y que se lograban camuflar perfectamente con los iris igualmente albinos. De hecho, era la primera vez que Sasuke podía mirarla directamente a los ojos desde tan cerca y, precisamente por lo diferentes y expresivos que eran, se sintió atraído por ellos. Quizás por eso, esta vez no quiso utilizar ningún término agresivo ni malsonante, pues además esa chica jamás lo había molestado en nada. Ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra, a diferencia de la mayoría de las féminas que intentaban conquistarlo. Muchas por el simple dinero y atractivo físico, juzgaba él, y en un enorme porcentaje su idea no estaba nada errada. Hinata, en cambio, nunca le había mostrado el más mínimo interés. Eso, debía reconocer, le agradaba de ella.

—Si Naruto no es capaz de detener la apuesta por ti, créeme que mucho menos yo. —Aunque sus palabras fueron duras, su voz no ejerció la rudeza de siempre.

Hinata no necesitó que más palabras emergieran: entendió enseguida. La inmediata ausencia de insistencia dio clara prueba de ello. Bajó su mirada al suelo y aceptó que la apuesta ya era una realidad que no podía ser detenida. Dio un suspiro que gritó tristeza, pero fue consolada por la voz enternecida de quien amaba.

—Tranquila, Hinata. Todo saldrá bien, ¡de veras! —le inyectó ánimo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Ya lo escuchaste, el idiota estará bien —dijo Kiba, mientras se bajaba de su taxi. No quiso hacerlo antes para no interrumpir a su amiga en lo que tuviera que decir. Sólo cuando supuso que la conversación llegó a su fin, se acercó a Naruto para saludarlo con un apretón de manos.

Desde la puerta trasera, también se bajó otro muchacho de cejas gruesas y ropas raras, quien también saludó efusivamente al apostador de cabellos aúreos.

—No te vayas a morir —advirtió Kiba—. No me gustan los funerales y créeme que no gastaré mi dinero en comprarte flores.

Naruto sonrió muy divertido. Conocía el carácter de Kiba y, aunque en un principio no se habían llevado bien, ahora ambos se respetaban e incluso más que eso.

—Tranquilo, no tendrás que hacerlo.

—Mucha suerte, Naruto. Sé que ganarás —dijo el otro acompañante de Hinata. Cómo no contaba con un vehículo propio, Hinata le había ofrecido llevarlo con ella.

—Gracias, Rock Lee.

—Y ya que no tengo auto, después te desafiaré con una carrera de bicicletas. Es menos peligroso, pero más divertido —dijo muy entusiasmado.

Naruto rió.

—Cuando quieras, Lee.

—Vas a ganar, Naruto. Sé que lo harás —aseveró Hinata confiando plenamente en él. Como la apuesta era una realidad ineludible y carecía de más opciones, ahora lo apoyaría con todas las fuerzas de su corazón.

—Gracias, Hinata.

Ella, sin contener sus impulsos y desafiando su timidez inherente, se atrevió a darle un dulce beso en la mejilla. Naruto, como respuesta, destiló dulce emotividad a través de todo su semblante.

Finalmente, el trío de amigos abordó el taxi y Kiba aceleró hacia el precipicio de Jiren, en donde observarían el desenlace de todo. Hinata y Rock Lee, como despedida, hicieron señales con sus manos a través del parabrisas trasero.

Pronto, el rubio apostador sintió que una energía nueva se apoderaba de él. Una especie de corriente eléctrica que le inyectó todavía más brío que antes. Incluso sintió que, ahora, sería capaz de correr a través de una frondosa lluvia sin siquiera ser tocado por una mísera gota.

Entretanto, Sasuke vio como su rival sonreía mientras agitaba su mano en lo alto como señal de despedida. A diferencia de sus admiradoras que ni siquiera le conocían, Naruto sí tenía amigos que lo apoyaban y le brindaban ánimos de todo corazón. Eso, de alguna misteriosa manera, parecía hacerlo más fuerte. Recordó la final de tenis en donde Naruto tuvo dos puntos de partido en contra y parecía resignado a aceptar su destino. No obstante, los gritos de apoyo de sus amigos parecieron enfervorizar su mirada y maximizar su temple a niveles increíbles. Finalmente, él, el gran Sasuke Uchiha, había terminado perdiendo el partido.

¿Quizás Naruto había ganado por tal apoyo? ¿Quizás él sí le hubiera ganado al rubio si hubiera contado con algo similar?

Y peor todavía... ¿Quizás Naruto también ganaría esta apuesta por los ánimos recibidos?

¡No, claro que no! Esta vez sería muy distinto a la final del tenis que perdió. Ganaría a cualquier precio y aunque fuese lo último que hiciera. Sasuke demostraría que cuando sé es tan fuerte como él, insulso apoyo moral o patéticas amistades no servían de nada. Él iba a ganar porque llevaba escrita la victoria en su sangre.

* * *

La zona de tierra que yacía después de la curva y antes del abismo, estaba cubierta por una espesa maleza, señal clara del abandono padecido. Algunos curiosos se asomaron al borde del precipicio para comprobar cuán alto era, y, al hacerlo, pudieron ver las chatarras que yacían en el fondo como pequeños puntos difusos. Eran los vestigios de los accidentes fatales que ya habían ocurrido. Otros, en cambio, alzaron sus cabezas y vieron, en las alturas, el nuevo puente que atravesaba la montaña y los numerosos vehículos que ahora mismo transitaban por él, completamente ajenos a la desgracia que podría suceder.

Pronto, suculentas apuestas de dinero comenzaron a circular entre todos los presentes. Unos a favor de Sasuke y otros apoyando a Naruto, tal como si el lugar fuera un hipódromo y los contendientes fieros caballos de carrera.

—El auto de Sasuke tiene mejores frenos, creo que incluso puede frenar después que Naruto y aún así no caer al precipicio. ¡Es un jodido Lamborghini Diablo! Naruto está en clara desventaja.

Al escuchar tales palabras proferidas por un desconocido, Sakura sintió una especie de cuchillada en su corazón. Fue un estrépito de temor que aumentó todavía más el fragor de su preocupación. Como para darle más asidero a su negra premonición, el frío viento invernal hizo ondear su corta melena rosa. Los pronósticos de la mayoría estaban dando por vencedor a Sasuke Uchiha y a Naruto como serio candidato a caer por el precipicio. Brutales escalofríos se adueñaron de su columna, mientras su mente elucubraba la hórrida imagen de su mejor amigo cayendo hacia la muerte. Cerró los ojos con tanta fuerza que anormales arrugas se forjaron en sus párpados. No quería pensar en una desgracia, quería desechar aquellos negativos pensamientos, pero los comentarios de la gente lo único que hacían era aumentar más el vigor de su temor.

Pronto las apuestas se volcaron hacia Sasuke; sus fervientes admiradoras lo apoyaron sin dudarlo un segundo siquiera. Naruto, empero, también tuvo chicas apoyándolo. No tantas como Sasuke, pero su simpatía y determinación resultaba una combinación muy atractiva. Y también muchas lo consideraban guapo, pues ser rubio y de ojos azules no era algo común en ningún lado, a menos que fuesen los países nórdicos. Ciertamente, Naruto también llamaba la atención femenil.

Los hombres también se volcaron hacia Sasuke, aunque no motivados por él, sino por el Lamborghini. Muchos decían que era una ventaja muy grande como para despreciarla. Naruto tenía las de perder, tal como un gato las tendría contra un león. No obstante, también entre ellos había disidentes y que tenían la completa seguridad de que el rubio ganaría. Si algo tenía Naruto, era tenacidad y determinación. Y fuera como fuera, en el fondo de todo, aquellas cualidades serían las que decantarían la victoria. Los automóviles que manejaran sólo eran un detalle más. El conductor era quien realmente haría la diferencia.

—Voy a llamar a la policía. Ellos podrían detener esta locura —anunció Sakura, mientras extraía desde su bosillo el teléfono móvil. Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios erizados.

—Hazlo, pero no serviría de nada —contestó Shikamaru, quien se había reunido con Ino y con Sakura un par de minutos atrás. Él era un estudiante genio, aunque la pereza y el fastidio eran sus consignas principales.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —se encargó de cuestionar la rubia.

—En primer lugar porque no llegarían a tiempo. La policía es peor que Kakashi —recordó al maestro de literatura, quien siempre llegaba retrasado porque, según él, se perdía en el sendero de la vida o por gatos negros que se le atravesaban en el camino—. Y en segundo lugar, porque aunque la poli lograra anular la apuesta y dispersar este gentío, Sasuke y Naruto simplemente reanudarían el desafío más tarde.

Ino dio un resoplido. Hubiera preferido no admitirlo, pero el astuto joven tenía razón. —Es verdad, la rivalidad que ambos tienen es tan grande que nada de lo que hagamos o digamos podrá detenerlos. Absolutamente nada.

Sakura no replicó, pues no tuvo ganas de admitirlo verbalmente. Apesadumbrada, guardó el celular y empezó a juguetear nerviosamente con un mechón de sus cabellos. Por la tensión que la atravesaba, también sintió la incomodidad de tener sudor en sus axilas. Tomó nota mental de que debía cambiar su desodorante habitual a uno que fuese más efectivo, pues había quedado claro que el suyo no daba la talla para momentos así.

Un prolongado silencio se hizo entre ellos; uno que prodigaba intranquilidad. Uno prácticamente fúnebre. Fue Shikamaru quien se atrevió a romperlo, aunque lo mejor habría sido mantener sus labios sellados.

—Esto va a terminar muy mal.

—No anuncies una desgracia. Guarda silencio —pidió Sakura.

—Lamentablemente es la verdad.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —protestó Ino con una pregunta.

—¿Sabes qué pasa cuando la mejor espada choca contra el mejor escudo?

—¿La mejor espada contra el mejor escudo? —iteró Sakura por inercia—. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó a la vez que un súbito temor se apoderaba de ella.

—Ambos se rompen.

Silencio total. Un mutismo escalofriante que tergiversó el tiempo y transformó segundos en minutos.

—¿Quieres decir que ambos van a m...? —no pudo terminar la última palabra, puesto que le dio muchísimo miedo decirla.

Él sólo asintió con evidente pesar reflejado en sus facciones.

* * *

Sasuke puso atención en el Citroën de su rival y notó que, a pesar de los numerosos años que debía tener, el automomóvil lucía muy bien cuidado. De hecho, relucía límpida brillantez. No cabía duda que debía tener un significado especial para su rival.

De pronto, Naruto comenzó a acariciar el lomo del automóvil, dejó reposar su cabeza en él y pequeños susurros se hicieron partícipes del ambiente. Sasuke lo vio asombrado, pero al rubio ni siquiera le importó que él lo tomara por loco o demente. Menos le importaba que él se burlase de él.

—Bien, quizás esta sea la última vez que te maneje. Espero que no sea así, pero quizás incluso pueda perder mi vida... —Naruto sentía que acariciando el Citroën que fue de sus fallecidos padres, podía estar más cerca de ellos. Como si de algún modo pudiera contactarlos. Suavizó todavía más su voz, tal como si le estuviera hablando al oído a un ser querido—. Pero si es así, me alegro de hacerlo a bordo de la herencia de mis padres. Si muero y veo a mis padres en el otro mundo, me alegro de que tú seas el medio.

Uchiha no logró escuchar lo que decía su rival, pero tampoco era necesario.

—Si le hablas a un simple automóvil, eres incluso más estúpido de lo que pensaba. Son objetos inertes, simples cosas desechables.

Naruto ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo. Simplemente alzó su voz para responderle.

—Tú jamás lo entenderías, Sasuke. Jamás porque tú no entiendes lo que es el significado del aprecio. Si no eres capaz de apreciar a las personas, mucho menos entenderías el significado emocional y el valor afectivo de algo que perteneció a tus padres. Algo en que ellos también compartieron momentos, que también manejaron. Por eso no perderé ni siquiera un segundo explicándotelo.

Sí, a veces las cosas materiales podían representar un gran valor, no por lo económico, sino por lo emocional. Una carta dedicada, un juguete de niño o cualquier simple regalo podían tener una enorme importancia, no por el objeto en sí, sino por el cariño implicado en ellos. Y, precisamente por eso, el significado de aquel Citroën heredado era inmenso para Naruto.

Sasuke hizo chasquear su lengua en señal de menosprecio, pero, para su pesar, después se alió con el silencio. Era la primera vez que el blondo lo dejaba sin ganas de seguir increpándolo. Miró su Lamborghini y, por un momento, quiso verlo como algo más que un simple objeto inanimado...

Nah, ¿pero qué diablos estaba pensando? Esas eran sólo tonterías para débiles de mente igual que su rival.

Naruto miró hacia atrás para comprobar si venía más gente a presenciar la apuesta, pero ya ningún vehículo se vislumbraba. Entonces dio una última caricia al capó y abordó su Citroën. Abrochó el cinturón de seguridad; después puso su siniestra sobre el volante y la diestra sobre la palanca de cambios. Miró hacia el oscuro horizonte e inmediatamente pensó en Sakura. Hinata también vino a su mente. Recordar las sonrisas de ambas le otorgaron una especial calidez y tranquilidad a su corazón. A pesar de la tensionante situación, esbozó una sonrisa plasmada de felicidad. En su vida había padecido mucho sufrimiento, pero, por sólo conocerlas a ellas, había valido completamente la pena vivir.

Sasuke abordó su Lamborghini y aferró ambas manos al volante con fuerza. Su automóvil estilaba cambios automáticos, de modo que no precisaba de la palanca para ello. Sus pensamientos volaron hacia nadie, puesto que a nadie tenía. Entonces recordó a sus padres y algo de nostalgia lo invadió. Apretó con más fuerza el manubrio entre sus manos y se obligó a dispersar el cariz melancólico que habían adoptado sus pensamientos. Suspiró profundamente, endureció su mirada y, para sus adentros, se dijo lo siguiente: No necesito a nadie y nunca lo haré. Nunca.

De pronto, todavía estacionado, el motor V6 del Lamborgini rugió como una verdadera bestia, emulando el huracán de emociones que también padecía su dueño. El inconfundible sonido era el mismo que poseen los coches Fórmula uno. Cualquier adicto a las carreras se habría deleitado con el estruendo de aquel maravilloso motor, que, sin duda alguna, era una proeza de la mecánica más avanzada.

Ambos se encararon un momento a través de las ventanillas abiertas. Había vehemencia y desafío febril en sus semblantes. Luego, cuando ambos se quitaron las miradas y las depositaron en la lejana frontera del horizonte, pudieron ver, casi engullidas por él, las luces de los automóviles que serían testigos de la apuesta. Parecían una jauría de luciérnagas que esperaban ansiosas la descarga de adrenalina y emoción que los contendientes les brindarían. Al mismo tiempo, ambos pisaron el acelerador a fondo y un sonido atronador emergió desde los neumáticos que rasparon salvajemente el asfalto.

Por fin, la brutal apuesta había dado comienzo.

* * *

_Continuará._


	3. Capítulo Tercero

_**Apuesta Mortal, Capítulo Tercero**_

* * *

Al borde del precipicio, el potente ruido de motores que rugían muchos kilómetros más allá alertó al gentío de que la apuesta por fin había comenzado. Algunos gritaron de alegría, otros permanecieron impasibles y otros tantos casi se comían las uñas de los nervios. Era una muestra más de la amplia variedad de personalidades con las que los seres humanos contaban.

Sakura, con su vista paralizada en el punto de partida fijado en el horizonte, se mordía ambos labios y los humedecía constantemente. Sus nervios se habían transformado en verdaderas escarpias y sus vellos corporales estaban todos enervados. Como si eso fuera poco, los jugos gástricos en su estómago parecían girar como un remolino y ganas de vomitar querían florecer abruptamente. En cosa de un par de minutos podría perder a quien amaba y a su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, y en forma totalmente contraria de lo que ella misma hubiera podido anticipar, no era por Sasuke por quien estaba realmente preocupada. Él nunca fue amable con ella, solía ignorarla o directamente la trataba mal. En realidad ni siquiera habían forjado buenos recuerdos juntos. La oleada de incesantes remembranzas que la atacaban ahora, tenían un solo dueño...

—_No te preocupes, Naruto. Puedo llegar a mi casa sola. Está a sólo dos cuadras —dijo en una esquina, a punto de cruzar la calle._

—_No me cuesta nada irte a dejar._

—_No soy una niña, no necesitas preocuparte tanto por mí —riñó a la vez que hacía un enérgico ademán con sus manos. Le molestaba que su amigo fuera así con ella, dado que no era una tierna florecita que necesitara protección._

—_Está bien —aceptó él, sin querer comerse uno de los coscorrones que ella solía regalarle —. Nos vemos mañana entonces. Cuídate, Sakura._

—_Sí, sí, igualmente._

_Apenas se despidió de él, se dio media vuelta y vio que el semáforo cambió a luz verde. Confiada en la seguridad que tal luz otorgaba, cruzó la calle sin siquiera mirar hacia el lado. Gravísimo error: un conductor, seguramente ebrio, venía a toda velocidad y no respetaría el derecho a paso. El atropello era inminente. _

—_¡Cuidado, Sakura! —escuchó la voz de su amigo que, desesperado, le advertía del peligro._

_Unos instantes después pudo sentir como los brazos del rubio la tomaban con fuerza y la movían hacia delante, salvándola de una hórrida muerte. Ambos cayeron sobre la dureza del asfalto y, por la fuerza del impulso, Naruto se llevó la peor parte, pues por protegerla cayó sobre su espalda mientras albergaba en su regazo a la chica que tanto amaba._

—_¡Naruto! —gritó su nombre completamente acongojada —. ¿¡Estás bien!?_

—_E-eso no importa —tartamudeó por el dolor que recorría sus vértebras—, ¿tú estás bien?_

Ni siquiera en una situación así se preocupó por sí mismo, sino por ella...

Aquel era el recuerdo prioritario, el que solía llegar siempre primero, pues desde entonces tuvo claro cuanto la quería él. Tanto que no dudó siquiera un segundo en arriesgar su vida con tal de salvarla. Muchos otros recuerdos llegaron rápidamente después, los cuales estallaban en su mente una y otra vez en forma sucesiva. Su forma de cuidarla, de hacerla reír con sus tonterías, de soportar sus enojos y mal humor sin nunca devolvérselo de vuelta. Era cierto que Naruto podía ser irritante en varias cosas, pero ella también se enojaba más de la cuenta y, a pesar de ello, la paciencia que él le había tenido siempre fue más que sobresaliente. Era mucho lo que habían vivido juntos y el corazón se le apretaba de una forma espantosa con sólo pensar que pudiera sucederle algo malo.

Si en verdad amaba a Sasuke... ¿por qué él no venía a su mente como sí lo hacía Naruto? ¿Realmente amaba al pelinegro o sólo era un obsesivo capricho pueril? Pero, por otro lado, si de verdad sentía mucho más que amistad por Naruto... ¿por qué no se ponía nerviosa con él como si le sucedía con Sasuke? ¿Por qué no lo encontraba atractivo como si le sucedía con el Uchiha?

El amor definitivamente era muy complicado. Aquello la llevó a exhalar e inhalar profundamente debido al estancamiento de aire que estaban sufriendo sus pulmones. Buscando respuestas a su dilema sentimental, esbozó que quizás no se ponía nerviosa con Naruto porque junto a él sí se sentía cómoda; porque él sí le brindaba una tranquilizadora y grata seguridad. Y quizás lo de no encontrarlo atractivo era simplemente porque era una maldita ciega. Naruto tenía varias chicas que suspiraban por él precisamente por tal cualidad.

No obstante, aunque su mejor amigo fuera el hombre más guapo del mundo, el amor, a final de cuentas, se trataba de química. ¿Sentía ella esa química con Naruto?

No lo supo dilucidar con certeza, pero lo que sí supo muy claramente era como gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a balancearse en el hogar ofrecido por sus ojos.

Y entonces, como un poderoso rayo golpeando su alma, una popular frase llegó para mortificar todavía más su mente: Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.

* * *

Como la carretera de Jiren ya no prestaba servicios, lucía profundamente oscura. A cada costado del camino, los postes de luz ya no brindaban la misma, de modo que la única fuente de iluminación eran los focos de sus propios vehículos.

Naruto movió la palanca hacia el segundo cambio y justamente en ese momento recibió un grito de Sasuke por la ventanilla, antes que el ruido de los motores y la velocidad volviera completamente inaudibles sus voces.

—¡Imbécil, más vale que frenes primero o moriremos los dos!

—¡Si tú también mueres entonces valdrá la pena!

Qué hijo de su madre, pensó Sasuke enseguida. Naruto se veía muy dispuesto a perder incluso su vida con tal de ganar. ¿Pero de qué servía conseguir una victoria de esa forma? ¿De qué servía mantener el ego en lo más alto si el costo de hacerlo era la muerte? Evidentemente proseguir hasta el final no era la mejor decisión, pero muchas veces el orgullo no dudaba en sustituir a la inteligencia.

Rápidamente llegó la tercera velocidad, luego la cuarta y finalmente la quinta. Los doscientos kilómetros por hora ya eran un hecho y el ruido ensordecedor de los motores lo dejó ver claramente.

Como su Lamborghini se adelantó gracias a su mejor aceleración, Sasuke bajó un poco los kilómetros para que su contrincante se pusiera a la par, lo cual sucedió tras unos cuantos segundos.

Ambos avanzaban como una verdadera fuerza de la naturaleza; eran huracanes de determinación, verdaderas trombas de temple irresistible. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder ante el otro. Por la tremenda velocidad esgrimida, el asfalto bajo ellos parecía tener vida propia y las sombras oscuras de los arbustos a un costado del camino se volvían hileras completamente difusas.

«Prefiero morir antes que arrodillarme ante Sasuke. Ni en cien reencarnaciones haría semejante mierda. ¡Además tengo que ganar por ti, Sakura!»

«Si pierdo jamás me lo perdonaré. Seré el perdedor que Naruto venció y no voy a cargar ese estigma encima mío. ¡Te ganaré, maldito!»

La vertiginosa velocidad muy pronto los llevaría a la mortífera curva que el camino de Jiren alardeaba como fatal estandarte. Entretanto, la parca se frotaba ansiosamente las manos por los dos nuevos y orgullosos trofeos que caerían en sus garras.

* * *

Sakura y Hinata, con el corazón en la mano, lo único que deseaban escuchar era el sonido de los frenos activándose. El inconfundible y estridente ruido de los neumáticos raspando el asfalto significaría la vida para ambos. Si iban a frenar tenían que hacerlo antes de que la pendiente ascendente culminara o después ya sería demasiado tarde para reaccionar. Frenar después de tal punto sería un acto completamente inútil.

«Frena Naruto, por favor» suplicó Hinata para sus adentros, mientras sus manos se entrelazaban sobre su pecho cual oración al cielo o al destino.

—¡Frena, Naruto! —exclamó Sakura como si él pudiese oírla. Y, seguido de su desesperado grito, un nuevo recuerdo llegó como un rayo a su mente...

—_Soy tan patética. Trato de ser fuerte, pero en el fondo soy una débil sentimental —las lágrimas se desplazaban por sus mejillas. Las malas notas que había obtenido en un examen para el cual estudió mucho, sumado a un nuevo desprecio de Sasuke habían logrado lastimar lo más profundo de su corazón._

—_No, Sakura. Tú eres muy fuerte —afirmó el de cabellos rubios con toda seguridad._

—_Eso lo dices porque eres mi amigo —rechazó ella; su cabeza apoyando a su voz con un movimiento de negación._

—_No lo digo por eso, lo digo porque realmente es así. La clave de todo en la vida es creer en uno mismo. Todo en la vida es actitud. Y aunque tú no creas en tu propia fuerza, yo sí creo ciegamente en que la tienes. Eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco, Sakura. _

—_Naruto... —despejó las lágrimas que empañaban su visión para así poder observarlo de forma más nítida._

—_Así que sigue adelante contra todo y contra todos. Para mí tú eres la mujer más fuerte de todas y será así hasta el final de mis días. Sakura, confía en ti misma y en tus propias fuerzas. Confía en ti como yo lo hago en ti._

—_Gracias... gracias de verdad por darme fuerzas y creer siempre en mí —se emocionó tanto que no dudó en darle un abrazo lleno de cariño fraterno._

—_No es nada, para eso estamos los amigos, ¿verdad? —le dijo él animado, mientras trazaba con sus dedos un tierno círculo en la espalda femenina._

Naruto siempre había velado por ella. Siempre. La había animado cuando se sentía triste, la había ayudado cuando se sentía débil, había soportado su mal humor sin nunca levantarle la voz e incluso había soportado sus inmaduros coscorrones y golpes como si fueran poca cosa.

Todo porque la amaba. Y la seguía amando aunque ella ni siquiera le correspondiera. Fue entonces que tuvo algo más claro que nunca en su vida: Naruto la amaba como nadie sería capaz de amarla.

Más lágrimas acudieron a sus mejillas. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciega? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes del grandioso hombre que tenía a su lado? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan idiota y darse cuenta de todo solamente ahora?

* * *

En cosa de segundos llegarían al punto en que frenar se volvería completamente inútil, pues hacerlo tan tarde no evitaría la caída al precipicio. Lo peligroso del camino de Jiren radicaba precisamente en este sector, puesto que tenía una pendiente ascendente que no permitía vislumbrar de antemano la pronunciada curva subsiguiente. Por supuesto, habían letreros de advertencia a lo largo de toda la carretera, pero nunca faltaban las personas que ignoraban tales avisos o desechaban el verdadero peligro que representaban. Precisamente por tal irresponsabilidad habían terminado muertos al fondo del abismo. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo el riesgo que significaba, los orgullosos competidores seguían yendo como una bala hacia el destino fijado.

Arribado el punto límite, Sasuke y Naruto intercambiaron miradas que ya no lucían tanta ferocidad. Este era el momento de frenar o la muerte para ambos sería inevitable. Sin embargo, pese a la terribles consecuencias, ninguno de los dos lo hizo. Siguieron adelante como si fuera una condena irremisible que cumplir.

No obstante, muy pronto, algo distinto sí ocurrió.

—¡Sasuke está frenando! —gritaron varios.

—¡No frena! ¡Desacelera! —puntualizaron otros.

Y los últimos tenían mucha razón, ya que, si efectivamente estuviera frenando, el estridente chirrido sobre el asfalto y las chispas consecuentes serían claramente notorias.

—¿¡Pero por qué desacelera en vez de frenar!?

—¡Para no perder la apuesta!

—¡Pero caerá por el precipicio igualmente!

Naruto, al notar el nuevo movimiento de su rival, también quitó su pie del acelerador, pero cuidándose de no pisar el freno. Dedujo claramente lo que pretendía el maldito de Sasuke: diría que nunca frenó y que, por ende, no había perdido la apuesta. Muy inteligente de su parte, pero igualmente se lo enrostraría como una derrota. El fondo y la razón de la apuesta consistía en ver quien era el más valiente de los dos y Sasuke había sido el primero en bajar la velocidad.

_«¿Enrostrárselo?»_ le habló su propia conciencia con un desesperado grito mental que pareció corporeizarse en lo tangible del ambiente. _«¡Si no frenas no vas a sobrevivir!»_

Ciento setenta kilómetros por hora. Ciento cincuenta. Ciento veinte. Cien. Setenta y ocho.

Sasuke abrió la automática puerta del coche, la cuál se desplegó hacia arriba como si fuera un ala horizontal, característica propia de la marca Lamborghini. Sin dudarlo siquiera, sacrificaría su costosísimo automóvil con tal de no frenar y no perder la apuesta.

—¡Sasuke va a saltar! —gritó a todo pulmón el público presente.

Y efectivamente, Uchiha se dispuso a brincar del vehículo cuando éste iba a unos setenta kilómetros por hora. Si se quebraba algún hueso por la inercia del impacto, seguía siendo mucho mejor que perder la vida. En cambio, si esperaba a que su vehículo redujera aún más la velocidad para saltar con más seguridad, terminaría cayendo inevitablemente por el precipicio. Sólo esperaba tener la suficiente suerte como para que su cráneo no terminase azotándose violentamente contra el pavimento. Así, finalmente saltó hacia el asfalto con los brazos plegados al cuerpo para que estos no se fracturasen. El impulso forjado por la velocidad lo hizo rodar muchas veces sobre sí mismo, pero tuvo la fortuna de que la larga y tupida maleza al final de la curva opacara la colisión. Siguió rodando un montón de veces sobre sí mismo para no generar una resistencia cinética que terminara rompiendo sus huesos o cabeza. Cinco segundos después, cuando supo que oponer resistencia ya no lo lastimaría, comenzó a agarrarse firmemente de la maleza con ambas manos y a interponer sus pies como improvisados frenos humanos. Algunas malas hierbas se soltaron desde la mismísima raíz, pero finalmente logró asirse y evitar la caída por el precipicio. Se había salvado.

Entretanto, cuando Sasuke recién dio el salto, Naruto sintió el peso de una feroz disyuntiva. El Citroën era el automóvil de sus padres y no quería tirarlo por el precipicio por su gran valor sentimental. Realmente amaba su coche. Estaba dudando si frenar y perder la apuesta tratando de salvar el auto; o saltar de la misma forma en que, por el retrovisor, había visto hacerlo a Sasuke. Y en una situación así de límite un mísero segundo podía marcar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. Fue entonces que, repentinamente, la puerta del Citroën se abrió sola. Completamente sola y de la mismísima nada. Y por un momento fulminante en el tiempo, algo que ni siquiera lograría ser un segundo, le pareció ver a sus padres: Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze. ¿Sería una ilusión óptica causada por la fulgurante adrenalina? ¿O realmente eran sus padres los que le estaban diciendo que saltara? No lo supo y probablemente nunca lo sabría, pero si sintió una emoción terriblemente poderosa agitando su conmovido corazón. Cincuenta y nueve kilómetros por hora marcaba el velocímetro cuando Naruto se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y saltó por la puerta.

—¡Naruto! —se escuchó un mar de voces acongojadas, pero él sólo pudo, o quiso, reconocer a dos: las de Hinata y Sakura. Ambas, completamente impregnadas en desesperación, corrían hacia él en este mismo instante. Sin embargo, aquello Naruto no logró verlo, pues la feroz inercia de la velocidad hizo que su cuerpo fuera arrastrado como si fuera una avalancha deslizándose por una montaña. Con ambas manos, trató de aferrarse con fuerza de la maleza, pero ésta se soltó desde las mismísimas raíces. A diferencia de Sasuke, no contaba con el tiempo suficiente para aferrarse a ellas varias veces hasta que la violencia de su inercia disminuyera.

Un par de segundos después, mientras el rubio seguía siendo impulsado hacia el precipicio con una fuerza demoníaca, se escuchó el terrible impacto del Lamborghini contra el fondo. Las llamas de la explosión subsecuente, a pesar de estar muchos metros más abajo, consiguieron iluminar el ambiente como fuego venido del averno. Después del Lamborghini, sobrevino la colisión del Citroën, la cual resonó de una manera tan estentórea que una potente bomba se habría sentido como poca cosa.

De forma inopinada, Naruto sintió que todo entró a un terrorífico ralentí, a la vez que las puertas de su percepción se abrieron tanto que juraría que podría oír claramente el caminar de un grillo. Los gritos de la gente se volvieron sumamente lentos, pero demenciales y pavorosos al mismo tiempo. Recordó muchos momentos vividos con Hinata, Ino y otra gente en tan sólo un segundo. Pero los que más trepidaron a través de su alma fueron los que vivió con Sakura, su mejor amiga y eterna musa. ¿Así se sentía morir, verdad? Ver toda la vida en un tiempo tergiversado, como si todo transcurriera en una anómala y tenebrosa cámara lenta. Fue sólo entonces que Naruto lo supo con total certeza: había llegado su hora de partir.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos por evitarlo, y entre los espantosos alaridos llenos de terror exclamados por Sakura y Hinata, finalmente el valiente chico de ojos azules se perdió de vista por el escarpado precipicio...


	4. Capítulo Cuarto

_¡Hola! cuando este fic acabe daré las gracias de forma un poco más extensa, pero por ahora les digo que agradezco muchísimo y de todo corazón su apoyo con reviews. Muchas gracias por toda la buena onda gente :D_

* * *

**_Apuesta Mortal, Capítulo Cuarto_**

* * *

No podía morir todavía; tenía muchas cosas por hacer y mucho por lograr. Por ello, no dudó más de un segundo en desprenderse de su Lamborghini. Sería doloroso tirarlo por el borde, mas no por lo afectivo, sino por el inmenso dineral que costaba y lo exclusivo que era. En todo el mundo sólo habían una cantidad ínfima de Diablos, de modo que era un automóvil exclusivo para coleccionistas. Iba a ser muy difícil que alguno de ellos quisiera despojarse de uno y venderselo a él. En todo caso, ya tendría tiempo para lamentarse después, lo importante ahora era seguir con vida y no perder la maldita apuesta.

Una vez que brincó y logró asirse firmemente de las malezas, Sasuke enfocó su mirada hacia delante para ver cuál sería el destino de su gran rival. ¿Intentaría frenar para intentar salvar su preciado Citroën? Si así lo hacía, entonces él ya podía considerarse como el ganador. Sin embargo, pronto vio que Naruto lo imitaba y saltaba desde el coche. Y también vio como la consiguiente inercia producida por la velocidad lo estaba arrastrando directamente hasta el ventisquero. ¿Lograría salvarse?

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, magulladuras y heridas lo surcaban, pero al menos no sentía que algo estuviera roto o dislocado. Un hilo de sangre corría entre sus cabellos, pero era algo desdeñable. Así que, a pesar del dolor que le significó, se puso de pie rápidamente.

Sasuke lo odiaba. Lo odiaba como no podría odiar a nadie más en el mundo. Detestaba a Naruto por lo parecidos y distintos que eran al mismo tiempo. Ambos orgullosos, ambos sumamente competitivos, ambos con sus familias muertas. Lo que diferenciaba a uno del otro era el camino que habían elegido para afrontar sus respectivos dolores. Naruto siempre fue mucho más abierto que él y se refugió en la amistad. Él, en cambio, se refugió en la soledad. Sin embargo, pese a su negativo sentir, muy en el fondo respetaba al rubio. Era su gran rival después de todo. El único al que podía considerar como un igual. No quería verlo morir y menos de esa forma tan antinatural.

En situaciones extremas sale a flote la verdadera personalidad de las personas. Quién realmente sé es. Y por ello, en este preciso momento, Sasuke sintió que volvía a su infancia y regresaba a ser el niño noble que, muy atrás en el tiempo, él también fue. Su personalidad fría sólo era una artificialidad, una máscara forjada para protegerse del mundo, ya que él nunca fue un niño que tuviera esa misantropía. Tuvo que aprender a sostenerla para soportar mejor su dolor interno y defenderse de la agreste y crudelísima vida.

Comenzó a correr hacia Naruto. Corrió con todas las fuerzas disponibles, pero, pese a su esfuerzo, no alcanzaría a ayudarlo. Su orgulloso rival intentó agarrarse de la maleza, pero ésta se había soltado desde las raíces y pronto se perdió de vista. Su rival había caído. Fue entonces que sus pies se detuvieron y, a pesar de su odio hacia él, algo de tristeza sintió. Pero de pronto, el sonido de pedruscos se oyeron al borde del risco, como si alguien estuviera intentando sujetarse. Acaso... ¿acaso Naruto había logrado agarrarse a algo? ¿Era posible que el maldito tuviera tanta suerte?

Entonces reanudó su carrera hacia la orilla y enorme fue su sorpresa al ver que Naruto había logrado agarrarse con sus manos de una saliente con duro pastizal. Lo rugosa y poco uniforme pared del abismo incluso le permitió afirmar la punta de sus pies en otra arista. Sin embargo, lo más probable es que aquel sostén rocoso terminara desprendiéndose más temprano que tarde. Si no hacía algo rápido, caería inexorablemente.

Sasuke arrejuntó el máximo de maleza posible en sus manos y las agarró firmemente con su diestra. Tras ello, enseguida extendió su siniestra para que el de cabellos áureos pudiera tomarla.

Naruto dejó el temor a la muerte a un lado y lo vio sumamente sorprendido. Casi como si no creyera que Sasuke intentara ayudarlo. ¿Sería una ilusión acaso?

—Debería dejar que te murieras, imbécil —espetó mientras se inclinaba un poco más para alcanzar su mano, incluso arriesgándose a caer él también.

Él seguía sin creer que Uchiha quisiera salvarlo. Precisamente por ello no dio muestra alguna de reacción.

—Date prisa, pedazo de idiota, ¿crees que tengo todo el día? —apresuró endureciendo todavía más su voz.

Fue sólo entonces que el aludido volvió a la dimensión en que el espacio-tiempo sí existía. Definitivamente no era una ilusión: realmente su archirrival pretendía ayudarlo.

—No eres tan cabrón después de todo —respondió él, estirando su diestra para aferrar la de Sasuke.

Ambos enlazaron sus manos y Uchiha dio cuenta que la de Naruto estaba sangrando. Lo asió todavía más fuerte para que no se le resbalara, pero no podría resistir por mucho tiempo esos más de setenta kilos colgando. Fue entonces que, tras unos segundos, llegaron los demás espectadores y sujetaron fuertemente tanto a Sasuke del cuerpo, como a Naruto desde la siniestra libre. Así, todos enlazaron sus manos y formaron una cadena de brazos que ejercieron la fuerza necesaria para levantar al rubio. Finalmente, Naruto logró subir y evadir el negro abrazo de la muerte. Se había salvado gracias a todos, pero principalmente gracias a su eterno rival.

Encadenado a su agotamiento, Uzumaki quiso echarse sobre el suelo, pero su mejor amiga se lo impidió prácticamente al instante.

—¡Naruto! —sintió como ella le daba un abrazo entre profusas lágrimas —. ¡Maldito idiota! —expresó su cariño como solía hacerlo con él—. ¡Casi me matas del susto, tarado!

—Sakura... si me abrazas tan fuerte me romperás todos los huesos... —dijo con su voz estrujada. Aun siendo mujer, contaba con mucha fuerza y eso Naruto lo sabía mejor que nadie gracias a los coscorrones y golpes que antaño solía regalarle.

—Te lo mereces por ser tan idiota —siguió llorando con la misma intensidad, aunque sí disminuyó un poco la potencia ejercida en sus brazos.

Naruto quiso devolverle el gesto y hacer un círculo de cariño con sus dedos en la espalda, pero ambas manos estaban ensangrentadas y no quería manchar con ellas a su amiga. Con su vista pegada al suelo, reconoció enseguida el calzado de la otra chica que también quería mucho. Alzó su mirada y también vio como gruesas lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de ella.

—Tranquila, Hinata. Estoy muy bien, ¡de veras! —levantó su dedo pulgar para enfatizar todavía más sus expresivas palabras.

Emoción trepó a la mirada azul de él. Emoción trepó a la mirada albina de ella.

Luego saludó a Ino y los demás, dedicándoles sentidas palabras.

—Gracias a todos, de verdad muchas gracias.

«¡Te amo, Naruto!» se escucharon voces femeninas como verdaderas fans.

«Eres grande, cabrón» se escucharon otras masculinas.

El sonrió ante el afecto. Luego, aunque no deseara hacerlo, tenía que dedicar unas palabras a alguien más en particular. Nunca, en toda su vida, imaginó que lo siguiente saldría de su boca para alguien como él, pero el honor le obligaba a hacerlo. Después de todo, era algo que él se merecía.

—Y gracias... —decírselo le costaría mucho más de lo que pensaba. De hecho, ocupó varios segundos para lograr deshacer la traba que se había creado en su lengua— gracias a ti también, Sasuke.

Él sólo chasqueó con su lengua e hizo un gesto desdeñoso en su faz. El peligro había pasado y su personalidad oscura volvía a ceñirse sobre él como un tóxico incórporeo.

—Tengo que vendarte para comprimir la sangre en tus manos —dijo la de cabellos rosas, preocupada mientras examinaba las mismas—. Y después tienes que ir al hospital.

—Tranquila, Sakura. Esto ni siquiera es un rasguño —desdeñó él como si fuera un guerrero espartano.

—Ino, por favor, ¿puedes traerme mi bolso? —. Allí tenía alcohol, agua oxigenada, vendas e incluso hilo quirúrigico. Como futura estudiante de medicina estar siempre preparada era su lema y algo que aprendió desde la vez que presenció un accidente de tránsito y no tuvo nada a mano para ayudar a los heridos. Desde entonces siempre cargaba consigo material de primeros auxilios, pues los accidentes nunca se anunciaban y podían suceder en cualquier lado.

—Enseguida te lo traigo —respondió la rubia, a la vez que giraba sobre sus talones y emprendía rumbo al automóvil de sus padres por la encomienda recibida.

Mientras aquello sucedía, Naruto quiso echar una mirada hacia el abismo. No pudo ver el fondo, pero en realidad tampoco quería hacerlo. Si veía los restos de su herencia le dolería incluso más todavía.

—El auto de mis padres... —se lamentó acongojado.

—Sé que te duele, pero mientras los lleves en tu corazón no necesitas el coche para sentirte cerca de ellos. Lo más importante es que sigues con vida —dijo Sakura como una manera de brindarle solaz.

Él dio un suspiro con sabor a resignación.

—Tienes razón —concordó finalmente, pues lamentarse no lo haría recuperar su preciado Citroën. Luego agregó algo más —. Lo malo es que ahora tendré que andar a patita.

—Si quieres te presto mi bicicleta —le dijo Rock Lee con su entusiasmo acostumbrado.

—Muchas gracias —le dio una sonrisa—, pero en dado caso me compraré una. No te dejaré sin tu bici. No soy un canalla.

Y hablando de canallas, su faz se dirigió instantáneamente a la de Uchiha.

—Maldito, me hiciste perder mi amado auto —lo encaró fulgurando rabia ocular.

—¿Y todavía reclamas, descarado? —objetó él, realmente indignado—. Tú me hiciste perder un maldito Lamborghini Diablo, que es algo mucho peor.

—Pero tú tienes dinero de sobra para comprarte otro, maldito.

—Que tú no lo tengas no es problema mío.

—Bah, ya me compraré otro coche con mi propio trabajo y esfuerzo. Además, tengo el gran consuelo que te derroté y gané la apuesta.

—¿De qué hablas? —aceró sus facciones—. Yo no he perdido. No frene en ningún momento.

—Pero reduciste la velocidad primero que yo. Y como si eso fuera poco, también saltaste antes que yo.

Mientras la feroz diatriba se iniciaba, Ino llegó con el bolso de Sakura y la futura médico comenzó con su trabajo de desinfección y vendaje.

—La apuesta no decía nada de reducir la velocidad ni de saltar primero, sino de frenar. Y no lo hice —inundó de bárbarica resolución su semblante.

—Eso no importa —evocó similar fiereza, misma que aumentó cuando Sakura le aplicó el alcohol. El intenso ardor que sintió en su diestra le hizo gruñir y fungir dientes crepitantes —. El fondo de la apuesta era ver quien de los dos era el más valiente y tú fuiste el primero en reducir la velocidad y saltar —terminó siseando.

—No jodas. No tiré mi Lamborghini por el precipicio para terminar perdiendo la maldita apuesta. Ésta se trataba de frenar, esa fue tu condición, así que no vengas a cambiar los términos ahora. Y agradéceme que salvé tu inútil vida —si su rival le espetaría que le había ganado, él le recordaría eternamente que lo había salvado de morir.

—Bah, igual me habría salvado porque estaba agarrado firmemente de la ladera —objetó él a su vez.

Mientras ellos discutían, varios del gentío los imitaron, pues muchas apuestas monetarias habían forjado antes de que la carrera iniciara. ¿Naruto realmente había ganado? Obviamente los que habían apostado a favor de Sasuke lo negaban tajantamente, aferrándose al mismo argumento que el Uchiha esgrimía.

—¡Excusas! —terminó explotando Naruto tras haber intercambiado unas cuantas palabras más—. ¿Sabes por qué perdiste? —se apresuró a continuar antes que Sasuke discrepara airadamente—. Porque sólo tenías tu orgullo para luchar. Yo en cambio, tenía mucho más en lo que inspirarme: en Sakura. Yo estaba luchando por su felicidad y eso fue lo que me hizo ganar.

—Naruto... —musitó su nombre la aludida, emocionada hasta decir basta. Detuvo su accionar mirándolo, pero él seguía con su mirada enfrascada en Sasuke. Esos dos definitivamente nunca cambiarían. Luego de su pequeña distracción, siguió vendando a su mejor amigo.

—Te repito lo dicho —insistió el pelinegro, endureciendo más su semblante todavía—, yo no he perdido.

—Me importan un comino tus excusas. Tendrás que cumplir tu apuesta, Sasuke. Si es que tienes honor, claro.

—Honor me sobra, pero no frené y por lo tanto no perdí.

Siguieron luchando verbalmente uno o dos minutos más, hasta que la futura médico los detuvo a ambos.

—Dejen de discutir, chicos —una vez que terminó la curación y los vendajes, interfirió con voz muy segura. Se puso de pie y prosiguió con desplante sumamente firme—. Yo dispenso a Sasuke de cumplir la apuesta.

Ambos la miraron sorprendidos.

—¿Pero por qué? —preguntó Naruto sin entender, a la vez que también se erguía—. Luché por ti. Luché para que pudieras ser feliz. Para que por fin tuvieras tu oportunidad con él.

—Ya no la necesito.

—¿Por qué? —hecha la pregunta, su labio inferior se encarnó levemente hacia fuera, tal como el puchero de un niño.

—Porque yo ya soy feliz. Soy feliz gracias a ti.

—¿A mí?

—Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo; algo que estaba frente a mis ojos y que por culpa de mi capricho no vi antes —su mentón tiritó su emoción—. No me había dado cuenta de lo que tenía... pero ahora lo sé mejor que nunca.

—¿A qué te refieres? —apretó su sien al punto que el extremo de sus cejas se contactaron.

Antes de responder, ella cabalgó hacia el sentimiento más profundo de todos. Por ello, sus luceros se volvieron brillantes como estrellas. Hacía tan solo un momento pensó que nunca más lo vería, que había fenecido cayendo al fondo del abismo y por ende su corazón se desgarró en incontables jirones. Fue una sensación muchísimo peor de lo que nunca pudiera haber imaginado. Perder a Naruto era lo más angustioso y terrible que pudiera sucerderle en la vida, como si repentinamente le abrieran el pecho y le quitaran de cuajo el corazón. Por fortuna, él había logrado sobrevivir y el enjambre de felicidad que ahora la inundaba era algo incomparable a la par de ineluctable. Y esta vez no desperdiciaría el tiempo como antes sí lo hizo. Esta vez le haría saber lo que sentía implicando todas las fuerzas de su corazón.

—Naruto... —afectuosamente, tomó sus manos entre las suyas— me di cuenta que perderte me dio mucho más miedo que perder a Sasuke. Si desaparecieras de mi vida sería lo mismo que perder mi alma —la emoción la atosigó tanto que precisó respirar profundamente dos veces para suplir la falta de oxígeno que estaba sintiendo—. Yo... yo también te amo. Te amo y nada más que eso me importa.

Quería concentrar su alma en el carmesí de sus labios y unirse a Naruto a través de sus bocas, pero todo el público presente la cohibió. Aunque algún admirador suyo ya le había robado un beso por sorpresa, ella no le correspondió; por lo tanto esta sería su primera vez real y no deseaba que fuera delante de tanta gente. A cambio, lo abrazó como nunca antes y le repitió todo lo que sentía al oído. Ahora sabía, con total certeza, que lo amaba como nunca podría amar a nadie en este maldito mundo. Naruto era, simple y llanamente, el hombre de su vida.

De súbito, jubilosos gritos y efusivos aplausos se sintieron entre la sarta de chismosos presentes. Todos estaban muy contentos por Naruto, pues se merecía vivir el amor correspondido con creces. La única excepción al generalizado sentir fue Hinata Hyuga, quien sintió un profundo dolor en su pecho. Que se le clavaran miles de agujas en él corazón debía ser algo parecido a lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento. No obstante, a pesar de aquel sufrimiento, también se alegró por él, en virtud de que podría ser feliz junto a la mujer que amaba. Quizás si Hinata lo hubiera conocido antes las cosas habrían sido distintas, pero con Sakura habían forjado algo prácticamente inquebrantable a través de muchos años. Años contra los que ella no podía competir.

Naruto llegó a pensar genuinamente que en realidad estaba muerto; que había caído por el precipicio y ya estaba en el otro mundo, pues parecía estar en el sublime paraíso en este mismo instante. ¿Realmente se había salvado?

Finalmente, las enamoradas palabras que Sakura continuaba prodigándole y los gritos de jolgorio del público le hicieron ver que seguía vivo. Y gracias a eso pudo comprobar que el edén también podía darse en lo terrenal del mundo, puesto que ahora mismo seguía estando alrededor suyo.

Era su final soñado: la victoria definitiva contra Sasuke, la gente aclamándolo entre aplausos y el amor de su vida correspondiéndole después de tantos años. Todo lo que siempre había deseado estaba cumpliéndose al mismo tiempo. Ahora era el momento de ser feliz, de disfrutar el máximo paroxismo y vivirlo plenamente. Se lo merecía después de arriesgar su vida de esa manera y perder el Citroën que tanto estimaba.

Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, él no disfrutó los vítores felices del público; no le importó la anhelada victoria contra su archirrival; tampoco respondió el hermoso abrazo prodigado por su musa. Inexplicablemente, sus brazos permanecieron tan congelados que emularon perfectamente la gelidez del antártico.

Sakura, sumamente contrariada por su inacción, abrió sus verdes ojos y buscó una respuesta en los azules. Pestañeó algunas veces, sin entender qué estaba sucediendo. Confusión sentía desde la raíz de sus cabellos hasta la punta de sus pies. Y el profuso silencio que se hizo entre los presentes dejó ver que ellos estaban sintiendo exactamente lo mismo.

—Qué... ¿Qué pasa? —quiso suponer que todo había sucedido tan de improviso que todavía lo estaba asimilando. Sin embargo, al escrutar la mirada de Naruto no encontró confusión en ella. Lucía la determinación que siempre solía destellar. Entonces exhaló a través de todo su semblante el volumen de su extrañeza.

—Lo siento, Sakura —musitó él tras un sentido y profundo suspiro.

Ella no entendió a qué venían sus disculpas. Sólo tras varios segundos una funesta idea llegó a su mente para mortificarla.

—Acaso... ¿me estás rechazando? —atinó a preguntar con vibrante miedo en sus ojos.

Él no respondió verbalmente, pero sí lo hizo a través de un movimiento que lo expresó todo: bajó su cabeza con tristeza.

—Pero si hace muy poco me dijiste que me amabas... no entiendo —su aguda voz se desmenuzó por causa de la sorpresa infligida. Ahora mismo sus cuerdas vocales debían tener menos consistencia que una gelatina expuesta al calor.

—Sakura —alzó su mirada tras decir su nombre—, te amo, pero precisamente por eso es que no puedo corresponderte.

Ella abrió sus ojos a tal extremo que pareció querer superar los límites impuestos por la biología. Le estaba diciendo que la amaba y, aun así, la estaba rechazando. Era algo totalmente incomprensible. Algo completamente ilógico.

—No entiendo... ¡Lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido! —exclamó como si su alma estuviese siendo fustigada por un tornado consistente de angustia.

—Yo no creo que de un momento a otro se pueda amar a una persona y luego a otra.

Sakura sintió el golpe verbal de la verdad. Su silencio lo demostró claramente. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para reconfigurar sus pensamientos. Sólo tras varios segundos logró articular palabras que resultaran inteligibles.

—Yo... yo nunca amé a Sasuke realmente. Fui una tonta, pero ahora sé bien que te amo a ti, Naruto.

—No, Sakura —rechazo él, alardeando una seguridad abrumadora—. Ahora dices que me amas porque estás eufórica, porque estás feliz de verme con vida. Pero después, más temprano que tarde, sentirás que el enamoramiento con Sasuke quedó inconcluso. Que pudiste vivirlo, que te equivocaste al estar conmigo. Y yo no quiero que sientas eso. Deja tu euforia a un lado y piénsalo mejor. Intenta vivir tu amor con Sasuke, trata de cumplir el sueño que tenías desde antes. Sólo entonces serás libre para no arrepentirte después.

Sakura formó la penútima vocal con sus labios. Sintió que Naruto le había dado un golpe directo a su cerebro, uno que provocó que sus neuronas se desconectaran unas de otras. Seguramente por ello no eran capaces de producir pensamientos coherentes. Tardó muchos segundos hasta que el asombro mermó lo suficiente como para analizar las palabras de su amigo. Aunque podía tenerla como pareja en este mismo instante, él seguía creyendo que ella amaba a Sasuke. Y tenía razones sólidas para pensarlo así: la vio sufrir tantas veces por él que verla cambiar su sentir de forma tan repentina no le brindaba seguridad. Y como su amor era uno sin posesión ni obsesión, podía desprenderse de ella sin temores. Era un amor que centelleaba nobleza y que buscaba la felicidad del otro sin dudar; que anteponía la felicidad de ella por encima de la suya propia. Pero Sakura no podía dejarlo escapar, no ahora cuando realmente sabía lo que sentía con total certeza: amaba a Naruto con toda su alma. A nadie más que él y tenía que demostrárselo.

—No necesito pensarlo. Yo te amo, Naruto. Si no me di cuenta antes fue por estúpida, nada más que eso. Una no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.

Él sonrió tristemente. Luego le puso ambas manos vendadas en los hombros y le clavó la resolución de su mirada.

—Yo te vi sufrir por este imbécil muchas veces —miró a Sasuke casi con llamas en sus ojos—. Yo mismo vi y comprobé todo lo que sentías por él —estancó su mirada en ella nuevamente y le dio un cariz mucho más dulce—. Un sentir así de grande no puede desaparecer así de fácil. Por eso vive lo que tengas que vivir con Sasuke. Inténtalo, Sakura. Somos muy jóvenes todavía y quizá nuestras almas se reencuentren de nuevo... pero mi corazón me grita que este no es el momento para estar juntos. No tengo la seguridad que el amor debería brindar, pues siento que todo acabaría rápidamente. No siento, ni creo, que realmente me ames a mí. De veras.

Ella bajó su mirada, invadida por una poderosa sensación de angustia. Entendía la razón proyectada por su amigo, pero a la vez no quería entenderla. Ahora sabía que lo amaba a él. Aquello la impulsó a esbozar una protesta.

—Pero yo te amo, aunque creas que... —quiso proseguir su razonamiento, pero fue cortada firmemente por él.

—Es mejor así, Sakura; verás que el tiempo me dará la razón.

Fue entonces que Hinata se acercó unos pasos y se atrevió a irrumpir en la decisiva conversación que sostenían.

—Naruto... si lo haces por mí y la promesa, no te preocupes. Yo... yo te exento de cumplirla.

—¿Promesa? —musitó Sakura sin entender. Miró a Hinata y luego a Naruto; sus verdes luceros viajaron de uno al otro y viceversa. Le dolió ver que el de cabello rubio ahora estaba completamente centrado en la chica de llamativos y extraños ojos.

—Hinata... —se emocionó él con sus palabras. Sabía cuanto lo amaba esa chica y aún así era capaz de librarlo de su promesa con tal de verlo feliz. Eso era verdadero amor. Aunque a primera vista diera la impresión contraria, Hinata era una mujer muy fuerte y comenzaba a admirarla de verdad —. Muchas gracias por tu comprensión, pero no lo hago por la promesa. Es algo que, con o sin ella, tengo que hacer.

Hyuga bajó su mirada; luego la alzó y asintió con su cabeza. Entendió que Naruto deseaba vivir un amor sin arrepentimientos de por medio y Sakura no le daba tal seguridad todavía.

—Pero agradezco mucho tu gesto, Hinata —agregó desbordando sus labios con una sonrisa—. Gracias de verdad.

Dicho lo último, Naruto se giró hacia su archirrival y le clavó la ferocidad yacente en sus ojos para hacerle una clara advertencia.

—Y tú, patán, más vale que trates bien a Sakura o te las verás conmigo.

Sasuke chistó en señal de disgusto, pero no replicó a través de palabras.

El de ojos azules empezó a caminar y la gente, pese a la sorpresa, comenzó a alabar su determinación. Había que tener una gran valentía para rechazar a la chica que siempre amaste para que pudiera ser feliz con su verdadero amor. Una bravura enorme y eso cada uno de los presentes lo tuvo muy claro.

Naruto tenía los músculos tan molidos que cada paso lo sintió como una tortura, pero con la ayuda de Rock Lee, Hinata, Shikamaru y Kiba, se dirigió sin contratiempos hacia el taxi que el último manejaba. Ino, entretanto, captó rápidamente que Uchiha y Haruno tenían que hablar a solas de forma perentoria.

—Sakura, acompañaré a Naruto hasta el taxi, luego iré adonde estacioné el auto de mis padres. Cualquier cosa allí estaré —le hizo saber que contaba con ella en caso de apoyo.

Mientras comentaban lo increíble que había sido esta noche, el tumulto comenzó a alejarse para abordar los estacionados coches. Pronto Sasuke y Sakura quedaron a solas finalmente.

Los pensamientos de la aspirante a médico eran un verdadero torbellino de caos. Aturdida y ensimismada, a lo único que atinaba era ver como Naruto se alejaba. Pero de súbito, Sasuke interrumpió su pensar con unas palabras impropias de alguien como él.

—Supongo que no será tan malo tenerte como amiga y abrirme contigo —dijo con retazos de indiferencia—. Y... —detuvo su voz por lo complicado que sería decirle esto, pero tras unos segundos consiguió continuar— no volveré a tratarte tan mal como en el pasado.

Ella le clavó los ojos y mantuvo su mirada en él por varios segundos. Sabía que Sasuke llevaba a alguien bueno en su interior y que podría cambiar sus actitudes negativas hacia unas que fueran positivas. De hecho, ahora mismo se lo estaba demostrando a través de esas palabras. Además, la prueba más fehaciente era que le había salvado la vida a Naruto sin dudarlo. Eso daba claras esperanzas en un futuro respecto a él. ¿Pero acaso podrían iniciar algo ahora? ¿Justo cuando se dio cuenta que amaba a su mejor amigo? ¿O es que Naruto tenía razón en su argumento y ella seguía amándolo? Permaneció meditabunda, inmóvil cual estatua de pesado bronce, mientras más preguntas llegaban para incrementar su tesitura. ¿Con Sasuke serían compatibles? ¿Alguien tan serio como él la haría reír como lo haría Naruto? ¿Acaso él la cuidaría como lo haría su mejor amigo? ¿Acaso podría forjar con alguien tan poco emocional como Sasuke la conexión que sí tenía con Naruto? La respuesta, para su propia sorpresa, no demoró en arribar: con Uchiha no funcionarían como pareja. Él era alguien lacónico, carente de espontaneidad y casi tan frío como un cubo de hielo. Era todo lo contrario a Naruto y a ella misma. Sakura era una chica apasionada, que le gustaba reír y divertirse. ¿Podría Sasuke cambiar su arisca manera de ser con ella? ¿Podrían adaptarse ambos a la disensión tan profunda de sus personalidades? Ahora parecía estar más dispuesto a congeniar con ella, pero de todas formas tal cosa no garantizaba nada. Sólo la apuesta con Naruto había logrado ablandar un poco su corazón, pero en el fondo era como si le estuviese diciendo: «bueno, ya que me amas y me has perseguido por tanto tiempo, no tengo más alternativa que obligarme a darte una maldita oportunidad». No había un interés real por parte de él. No veía eso por ningún lado. E incluso si por algún milagro lo hubiera, ya era demasiado tarde para resarcir todas sus ofensas y maltratos.

Por unos momentos, como última añoranza o esperanza, se permitió imaginarse con Sasuke siendo felices, mas aquella idea fue convertida en cenizas tan pronto como llegó. Le pareció demasiado falsa e innatural; su mismísima alma se lo estaba diciendo a gritos. Hasta llegó a pensar que en un futuro él podría abandonarla sin inmutarse siquiera. Entonces lo supo con una claridad abismal: la verdad era que no sentía lo que creía por él. De hecho, ese «amor» terco y obsesivo había desaparecido. Lo que le gustaba de Uchiha era lo inalcanzable que era, aquella aura de hombre imposible que se generaba sobre él. Pero ahora que lo tenía al alcance no sentía lo mismo de antes. Al parecer lo que realmente la emocionaba era el camino a la meta, pero no la meta en sí.

Definitivamente la vida era una cruel ironía. De una contradicción prácticamente mórbida, pues ahora tenía la oportunidad de cumplir lo que siempre había soñado: estar con Sasuke. Y, sin embargo, no sentía siquiera un ápice de emoción.

Como si fuera una iluminación divina que contactaba la profundidad de su alma, dio cuenta que durante mucho tiempo había estado encerrada en una terrible bruma que oscurecía su juicio. Y que recién ahora esa insistente niebla comenzaba a desaparecer, permitiéndole ver por fin la luz tras ella. Una luz tan clara y potente como la de un mediodía despejado. Algo tan diáfano y prístino como el agua del arroyo más puro. Fue entonces que ya no sostuvo ninguna duda: Sasuke no la merecía. Y algo todavía más importante afloró de forma instantánea: a quien realmente amaba era a Naruto Uzumaki. Lo amaba con toda su alma y aquel impresionante sentir palpitaba con más fuerza e intensidad que nunca. Con quien realmente quería estar era con él y nadie más. No obstante, a pesar de su deseo, su gran amigo tenía razón en su argumento principal: uno no podía amar un día a alguien y al siguiente día a otro. Era una tontería aquello.

Varias veces creyó que Naruto era inmaduro... pero en el fondo ella siempre fue la verdadera inmadura. Era ella quien tenía que madurar de una vez por todas. Ahora era su turno de luchar por el amor de su vida y de demostrarle cuanto lo amaba. ¿Pero cómo le haría comprender que nunca amó a Sasuke realmente? Después de verla sufrir tantas veces por el pelinegro, ¿cómo lo convencería de que a quien realmente amaba era a él? ¿Cómo le haría entender que todo este tiempo había sido una maldita tonta?

Sus pensamientos, enfrascados en búsqueda de una respuesta, la aislaron del mundo y le obstruyeron cualquier acción a tomar. Cuando finalmente logró reaccionar, vio como su mejor amigo se iba en el taxi de Kiba con Rock Lee de acompañante. Pero no fue la compañía del último quien azotó su alma. Lo que la hizo sufrir fue verlo partir al lado de ella... de Hinata Hyuga.

Estaba perdiendo a Naruto en este mismo momento. Y entonces un negro presagio brotó cual navaja desplazándose en su pecho: después de tanto tiempo esperándola, él muy pronto dejaría de amarla...


End file.
